The Key of An Empath's Heart
by princess4light
Summary: This story will be a Jasper/Bella story. What if Bella meets Jasper eight year later when she is now working as a lawyer? Will sparks fly between them? Read and watch as Jasper's and Bella's relationship grow like two wild flowers blossoming for the first time. This story is adopted from Breezy 930.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: I adopted this story from Breezy930. Her original story is called My Heart Belongs to an Empath. This is my version of the story. No copyright infringement is intended anyway. I own nothing except for the plot and the original characters. **

**Summary: This is a Jasper and Bella story. After a disastrous birthday party, what happens when Bella meets Jasper eight year later? Will sparks fly when they meet each again? Read and find out. **

* * *

**The Key to an Empath's Heart **

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Bella's POV **

My life was so changed so dramatically eight years ago. Eight years ago, I was in a relationship with a vampire who hurt me, controlled me, and manipulated me. When he left me alone and broken-hearted, I had become a shell of myself, refusing to even interact with my family and friends. That man broke my heart badly, so I cried and cried as if my tears were never-ending cycle. Although I was still sad about my first love leaving me, I eventually developed a backbone and finished high school.

I went onto college, specifically Yale, to earn my Bachelor's degree. However, when I was in my junior year, something unexpected happened to me. Five years ago, I was attacked by a rogue vampire. The rogue vampire nearly killed me if it was not for a special hero who saved me. The special hero was a vampire with crimson eyes. He told me that he was in the area, hunting for this rogue vampire. He also told me that this rogue vampire was responsible for killing many humans around the university. My unknown savior also explained that his coven had a seer among the guard who told him to come to United States to save me.

I quietly thanked him for his effort for saving me. Seeing that I was losing too much blood, my special hero said that I need to be changed into a vampire to save me from a certain death. He bit me in my neck, my arms, and my wrists. Soon, I was in tremendous pain and was screaming as if my body was on fire. Quickly, the painful burning had consumed me in a sea of flames as if I was burning in an exploding, erupting volcano.

Soon, the pain stopped. I woke up to an astonishing sight: I was in a medieval castle with three kings and guards looking down upon me. I immediately cowered back in fear as I covered my face with my hands. One king named Aro stepped forward and said to me that he was the one who changed me into vampire. He also said that he knew about my dealings with Cullen Coven. I had said to him that Cullen coven had caused me so much pain, so I wanted the Cullens to be punished for their actions.

In addition, he explained to me that I was now a member of the Volturi Coven and a member of the Volturi guard. He said that I was extremely special vampire because I had two special gifts: mental and physical shield. King Aro had also explained to me that I was going to be training with Jane, the most powerful offensive vampire, to develop my mental and physical shield. Soon, I had developed my gifts so quickly that I went on missions with elite Volturi guard.

After few missions, my gifts were so powerful that I was named as the fourth leader of the new world. No one knew about my status as being the Volturi's Fourth leader because it was kept a secret from the vampire community at large. After becoming the fourth leader of the new world, I returned to Yale to finish my Bachelor's degree. Then, I went to law school to become a lawyer. As soon I graduated from law school, I was hired by Jenks to work at his law firm. During my tenure at his law firm, I had learned so much about being a lawyer for the vampire world, so I became accustomed working for the vampire community. Unexpectedly, a year ago, Jenks had died, so I had to take over his law practice.

My family had changed over the years. My father got married to Sue Clearwater, and they were happily married to another. I had gained some new family members: Peter and Charlotte Whitlock, Victoria and Laurent Swan, Seth and Leah Clearwater, and the shapeshifters pack. They were all like brothers and sisters to me. In fact, my father, my stepmother, step-brother, step-sister knew that I was vampire because the kings had revealed to them the secrets of vampire world.

Now, I currently live in Aspen, Colorado where I work as a lawyer. I am known as Isabella Higginbotham, Attorney at Law, to vampire world. For the human population, I am known as Isabella Swan, Attorney at Law. In my law firm, I have my best friend, Angela Webber, and her husband, Dennis, working for me as full-time lawyers. My sister Victoria and her mate Laurent lives me; while, Peter and Charlotte lives separately in their own house. Victoria and Laurent are private detectives; however, Peter owns automotive restoration business, and Charlotte is a psychologist at Sam Houston University. All of us are one happy family.

Unknown to me, something will happen to me that will deliver quite a surprise to me. Soon, that unexpected surprise will change my life forever.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you like the prologue. The next chapter will feature Isabella's birthday celebration. At the celebration, she will get a surprise from Peter and Charlotte. Soon, Bella receives an unexpected phone call from someone that is familiar to her. Who is it? **

**Until Next time, **

**Princess4light **


	2. Bella's Birthday Celebration

**Author's Note: I want to say a special thank you for those who favorited, followed, or gave me reviews for this story. Once again, I own nothing except for the plot and my characters. Every character in the story belong to Stephanie Meyer. Just to let you know, I am juggling two stories right now. I will be updating either this story or my other story. Let's hope my muse works today!**

**Warning: This chapter will contain some swearing and cussing, so mature readers please. **

* * *

Chapter 2: Bella's Birthday Celebration

**Bella's POV**

I looked at my watch, and it read 7pm. Yay, I got to home soon! Sitting my office, it was toward the end of day, so I looked forward to going home and to celebrate my 26th Birthday. As I reflected what was my 26th Birthday, I reminisced the many changes that had occurred over the last eight years of my life. In the beginning, I was naïve and innocent schoolgirl to let myself to be lured into a wonderful fantasy. Soon, that fantasy ended tragically when the so-called love of my life broke up with me. For the months that followed, I was in a cathartic trance where I refused to do anything, even to go school or even to hang out with my friends. I just sat in my room being depressed about everything. Eventually, I had realized that I was not going to mope around for the bastard's sorry ass anymore.

After my epiphany had occurred, I began to hang out with my best friend Jacob once again. Together, we rode and built bikes, leading us to have so much fun. However, the good times were about to come an end because Jake had imprinted on a girl named Laura. Soon, they were inseparable. After that, I focused on my high school studies and received a 4.20 degree with High Honors. My parents were so proud of me. With that kind Grade Point Average, I could get into any Ivy league universities I had wanted, but I chose Yale. I thought my adult life was going off on a good start.

However, my so-called good life was ripped right underneath me when my mother and stepfather died in a tragic accident. On the day after my graduation from high school, the accident occurred when they were driving back to Seattle-Tacoma International Airport for their flight back to Florida. Their deaths had me affected deeply where I had been a serious funk for few months. Although their deaths affected me, I realized that my mother and stepfather would want me to move on from their deaths and to grow into successful, adult woman.

After the unexpected tragedy, I went to Yale to study pre-law; however, I was attacked by a rogue vampire. Because I was going to unfortunately die of blood loss, I was changed into a vampire. After I woke up from my change, I had super-duper control of my bloodlust. My superb bloodlust control had baffled the three kings and their guards. I had immensely enjoyed their reactions when I could interact with the kings and their guards in full conversations without any bloodlust whatsoever rearing their ugly heads. Although the Volturi fed on human blood, I tried to feed from humans; however, the disgusting aroma of humans made me hurl. After kings and I decided to try animal blood, I was soon able to thrive on the animal blood diet. Then, I went on important missions with elite Volturi guards to destroy covens that were breaking the laws. After finishing my first year with Volturi guards, I had been allowed to go home and to finish college. While I was still studying at Yale, I was called back to Volterra to help out with important missions. On one of my important missions, I was tasked to destroy the Romanian Coven. This mission led me to be named as the Volturi's fourth leader of the new world. After my Bachelor's degree, I got my law degree from Yale. That was a happy day for me because I was now a certified lawyer and I had accomplished my dream!

Being a vampire, it could take a toll on anyone without family support. Although I was a vampire, I still could count on my father, my stepmother, step-sister, step-brother, the shapeshifters' pack, and high-school best friend. In fact, Charlie visited me in Volterra when I was changing into a vampire because I had begged the three kings to allow him to come and visit me. Surprisingly, they allowed my request. After my change, I begged the kings to allow my father to know about the secrets of the vampires' world, so the kings told my father about the vampires' secrets. When my father visited Volterra, he told the kings to change their ways they hunt for food: to hunt criminals, not innocent humans. Soon, everyone in the Volturi changed their diet for my father, and they became friends with my father. For those kind, honest gestures, I would always be grateful for the kings, so I would not have to lie to my father anymore. During the last eight years, my father and I had grown closer together than before.

In fact, the shapeshifters were considered as family in the vampire world because the Volturi had saved them from rogue vampires. Yes, the shapeshifters are included in the vampires' secrets, and the shapeshifters were under Volturi's protection. In addition, my best friends, Angela and her husband, Dennis, knew about vampires; they were waiting to be turned at the end of this year. Finally, I had Peter, Charlotte, Victoria, and Laurent who rounded out my vampire family.

Soon my little reminiscing came to end, I heard my sister, Leah, talking on the phone to a potential client. Due to my sensitive, vampire hearing, I was able to hear the letters "JW". I also thought that I recognized that voice on the phone. Unfortunately, I was not able to place where I had heard that handsome voice. Just as I was about to think about that musical voice, Leah knocked my door, and I gestured at her to come in to my office.

"Hey sister, we have a new client by a name of JW. He needs a lawyer because his ex-wife is suing for his hidden assets, and he said he had given his ex-wife 100 million dollars in a divorce settlement over eight years ago. He said that Jenks had handled his divorce settlement. When will you like to see him sister? You have an opening in your schedule on Monday morning at 11 am," Leah asked.

"Okay Leah; that will be fine. Tell him that I will see him at 11 am on Monday morning," I replied. Leah went to do the task as I had requested. I thought Leah would be a good lawyer because she was hard-working student who worked part-time in my law office. She studied at Colorado State University, majoring in Pre-law. I loved her being around me and working in my law firm. In fact, she lived near me in Montrose, Colorado with her boyfriend, Kyle Camden.

Once again, Leah knocked on my door and asked to come into my office. I motioned to her yes that you can come into my office. "Hey sis, what are you still doing in your office? Today, it is your birthday! We have to celebrate! Now, go home, and change! I will meet you at the club." she sternly ordered me. I playfully swatted at her shoulder as I smiled widely at her.

"You are so bossy sister. You are so lucky that I love you!" I retorted playfully over my shoulder.

I got into my Porsche and drove quickly toward my home. Upon reaching my estate, I used the keyless remote to open the steel-iron gates. Entering into my estate, there was a long, spacious driveway that led towards my beautiful home. On the outside, my estate had a beautiful courtyard with a stone, angel-like fountain, sitting in the middle of the courtyard. There was water flowing from the fountain that I recycled for my gardens. I drove past my beautiful courtyard into my spacious garage. My garage could fit at least twenty cars. Then, I walked inside into my house. My house was a spacious, modern, log-cabin home that had five bedrooms with five baths, two studies, an indoor pool, and an outdoor pool. One of the rooms was currently empty. My home had also included a spacious living, dining, and entertainment rooms. In addition, I also had full-sized kitchen filled with modern appliances and technology. One of the best things I love about my house was that is very remote with huge mountains lurking nearby, so I could hunt freely without any intruders upon my land. Finally, security was absolute paramount when I bought this land for my estate, so I insisted to have security cameras installed within and outside of my estate. One office was for me, and the other was for Victoria's and Laurent's private detective business. I also bought food for when Leah, my best friends, and Kyle came to visit me.

Now, enough about my wonderful home; it was time to party! I got changed quickly as I put on strapless, black dress with white roses everywhere on the dress. In the middle of the white roses, they were little red rubies that shined so brightly as if they were little Rudolph's red nose. I also put on a pair of black stilettos.

Since today was Friday, I was going to have a fun no matter what. Quickly, I drove to Aspen Ski Lounge. As I entered into the lounge, I saw all of my Colorado-based family waiting for me, and all of them smiled as soon as they saw me. They all waved me to approach their table. As soon I approached the table, I gave all of my family members hugs. Soon, a waiter came by to take my order, and I ordered a Jack Daniels whiskey.

I asked, "How are you guys?" They all replied that we are good. Soon, Peter grabbed my attention by leaning close to me.

"I want to wish you a Happy Birthday sister. However, I have to say something to you. My Yoda had told me Leah had received a phone call from a special client. That special client will certainly give you a surprise on Monday morning, so please trust me sister. I promise you that you will not regret your decision to accept his case," Peter taunted me.

I glared at him with a wicked look on my face. "Enough with your cryptic games! Peter, you know that I hate when you played mind games with me! You also know that I hate surprises! Why don't you come out and spill whatever you are hiding from me?" I retorted hatefully toward him.

Peter winced at my hateful tone against him as Charlotte grinned at him. She merely shook her head at him on how he was playing mind games with me. Peter calmly replied, "Sorry sister, no can do. Somebody have to play the game, and I am the one who is the master of the game. I am just waiting for the other party to show up on Monday morning to end the game. Then, I will tell you."

Being unhappy from Peter playing mind games with me, Victoria intruded into the conversation. She threatened, "Hmm, he must be a special, mystery client for you to keep him a secret from my sister, right Peter? That mystery client must not hurt my sister; you hear me?" As soon as she threatened him, Peter's normally happy face turned into a scared, ashen face-a face full of fear. Peter nodded his head as he gulped nervously.

To scare him even further, I playfully punched Peter in the shoulder. That was payback for him playing games with me. I laughed out loud as he let out a big yelp in pain. I simply smirked at him as he glared and pouted at the same time. "Sister, why did you have to hit me so hard? Now, my shoulder hurt! Why are you so mean to me?" Peter pathetically whined.

However, I did not want to give my annoying, vampire brother my attention, so I simply ignored him. My sister, Victoria, soon turned toward me and asked if I wanted to go shopping with her and Charlotte over the weekend. I nodded my head in reply.

I turned toward Leah and asked, "Leah, do you want to go shopping with us over the weekend?"

"No, thank you. Kyle and I have to study for our exams next week," Leah answered. Leah led Kyle out onto the dance floor; they soon started dancing. The next couple who went dancing was Victoria and Laurent.

Soon, it was just Peter, Charlotte, and I were left at our table. Charlotte handed me a gift bag. She calmly explained, "Bella, I know that you do not like to make a big deal for birthday; however, Peter and I decided to give you something." Questioningly, I took the bag in my hand and peeked into the bag. From inside of the bag, a sexy, see-through, red-laced lingerie came out with a garter belt. I blushed profusely at the gift in my hands.

"Thank you Peter and Charlotte for your gift. What I am supposed to do with the gift that you have given to me since I do not have a mate?" I calmly explained to them. As my gaze drifted on them, I saw Peter was laughing me and Charlotte was smirking at me. I was confused why they were acting this way towards me.

"Sister, you will need this sexy lingerie soon, and a certain gentleman will like it," Peter proudly stated to me. I realized Peter and Charlotte must have known something because why else would they have gone to Victoria's Secrets and to give this present to me if they knew something that I did not know?

"Peter, you are a rat-ass for playing games with me," I retorted.

Peter denied it as he answered, "am not!"

"Are too!" I demanded.

Peter once again denied it as he shouted, "am not!"

"Yes, you are!" I shouted at him again.

Peter once again yelled, "am not!"

Getting the last laugh, I yelled again, "are too!"

Charlotte was shaking her head at our petty argument. She finally had enough! She scolded, "Enough, both of you! I swear you are both acting five-year old children! You ought to be ashamed of yourselves!" Peter and I both stopped our argument, and together as one, we turned to glare at her. Peter and I both pouted when Charlotte had called us children.

"Hey, we are not children!" Peter and I responded at the same time as we both giggled at childish behaviors. Soon, Peter and I began to drink our whiskies again, and we were having good times once again. Peter and I then fist-bumped as we both high-fived each other for our little playful spat.

As I sipped on my glass of whiskey, I watched as my family were having good times like drinking and dancing on the dance floor. I smiled widely as I reflected that I could not be happier than I was at this moment.

Soon, the joyful goodness had to come to end. I looked at my watch, and it read 2 am. Thus, it was closing time, and it was time for the lounge to close its doors for tonight. Then, all of us went home to do our separate things.

* * *

**At Bella's home **

When I got home, I decided to take a long, relaxing bath to soothe myself from the stressful days being a lawyer. When I finished my bath, I put on a soft, cotton robe. I walked into my room, pouring a glass of red wine to drink it. As I was drinking my glass of red wine, my gaze fell on a certain sexy, red-laced lingerie. I wondered what I am going to do with this gift anyway? I wondered what was Peter and Charlotte was hiding me? As soon as I found out what those two were hiding from me, there would be hell to pay!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I am sorry for the long chapter, but I had so much fun on writing this chapter. For all of my followers, I hope you like it! Yes, muse actually worked for this chapter! Ouch, poor Peter got punished, but he is nice guy. For the next chapter, Bella goes shopping with Charlotte and Victoria. Jasper will come into the story in Chapter 4. **

**Until next time, **

**Princess4light **


	3. The Shopping Trip and Movie Night

**Author's Note: Thank you reading my story and giving me reviews. I really appreciate it. Once again, I own nothing except for the plot and my own characters. Respectfully, the original characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and their rightful owners. This chapter would be from Bella's POV. She is going shopping because I felt like the flow of the story will go smoothly if I describe her shopping over the weekend, leading up to Chapter 4 from Jasper's POV. I am literally writing this story as I goes, so I may not catch my grammatical errors. If I do have some mistakes, please let me know. I will correct them as soon as I can. Thank you! **

**Due to a negative guest's review, I have to address that person's review. In my culture, it is disrespectful to address your older or younger siblings by their first names. Please do not call me out if I use brother and sister in my stories because you have to understand this is how was I raised. I am writing these stories because I enjoy it. **

**Warning: This chapter may contain some swearing or cussing, so mature readers only. **

* * *

Chapter 3: The Shopping Trip and Movie Night

**Bella's POV**

Today was Saturday, and I was working from home. Here I was holed up in my office going over some paperwork for my cases. As I was flipping through many pages, I was also thinking about a beautiful voice that I heard on telephone yesterday. I wondered who could it be? I wrecked my brain to trying to figure out that mystery voice. Maybe, it was a friend from my high school back that I had forgotten long time ago. Anyway, I was determined to find out who the mystery man was before my meeting with him on Monday morning. I started writing down clues: JW was an unusual name, so he was from the Southern vampire wars.

Just as I was about to investigate the mystery man, I heard an alert from my front gates, thus letting me know there was someone approaching my home. Then, I pressed a button for the front gates to let the unwanted intruder onto my estate. As soon as I pressed the front gate's entry button, I heard some pounding on my front door. I groaned out loud for the unwanted intrusion of my unwanted intruder at my home. I checked my security cameras and saw it was Charlotte. Then, I heard Charlotte yelling from the front door. She yelled, "hey sis, let me in; it is time to go shopping!"

As soon I as heard her statement, I groaned out loud once again for her enthusiasm for the shopping trip. Dejectedly, I slowly walked down the stairs from my office to first floor just as Victoria opened the front door to let Charlotte into the house.

As soon as Charlotte saw me, she rushed toward me all the while jumping up and down. She squealed, "Come on Bella, we have no time to dawdle because we have to go shopping!" Cringing in pain, Victoria and I immediately covered our ears to stop the ringing in our ears. We both groaned at Charlotte's excitement of going on the shopping trip.

Then, Victoria complained and whined. "Why could you not be a normal vampire, Charlie?" she complained.

"I am not a normal vampire. I am naturally hyper!" Charlotte responded. Vicky and I shook our heads when Charlotte said that statement.

I playfully countered, "why are you always so excited when it comes to shopping?" Charlotte swatted at me for that harsh comment about her as she glared at me. Soon, she chuckled at my comment, beginning to understand that was a joke, not a harsh comment. Then, she grabbed me roughly around the shoulders and tickled me in retaliation for my comment about her excitement for shopping.

"You are so lucky that I love you enough to know you were joking Bella! Why do you like to pick on me?" Charlotte playfully complained. She soon dragged me out of the front door by her hands as she pulled me harshly toward her car, leaving Victoria to lock the door. Then, she opened the car doors and gestured for me to go inside the car. I sighed as I went into 2015 Lexus SUV, knowing that I am going to have a long three hours.

* * *

**At the Shopping Mall **

Although vampires did not get tired, I was so tired from being dragged from store to store. For example, when my sisters and I first got to the mall, they dragged me to Macy's to get perfumes. I mean why would I wear perfumes if I did not have a boyfriend for goodness sake! They made me purchase most expensive Estee Lauder's perfumes. Thus, I got a Tuberose Le Jour Parfums. After getting expensive perfumes, my sisters and I went to get some new purses for me.

The next store I went was to Louis Vuitton. While in this store, I got three more expensive handbags, ranging from at 600 dollars to 1500 dollars. Wow, I already spent 2100 dollars on new things for me! Was I like a fashion model like Gazelle? Oh, well, I guessed it was good thing to splurge on me for once in a while!

Finally, one thing I hated so much was going to Victoria's Secret to buy lingerie. Yes, Victoria and Charlotte made me at look lingerie for goodness sake! The first one I tried was a black laced-up corset.

Charlotte said to me, "Hey sis, this corset would look good on you. You should wear this to please a man." I looked at her with my mouth slack-jawed.

I responded, "Lola, what am I supposed to do with this sexy, black, laced-up corset? I do not have a mate in my life in case if you do forget."

However, Charlotte was unperturbed from my insulting comment about her. "Bella, I know you do not like surprises, but your next surprise will be worth it. This lingerie will come in handy for you when the time comes to have sex with your mate," she calmly replied. My soulful, amber eyes widened at her comment, still unable to believe what was saying to me. Victoria's mouth nearly dropped to the floor from Charlotte's comment with her mouth still being agape from the statement.

"What the hell, Charlotte! You could not just make that statement to me without any sense of reason whatsoever!" I exclaimed to her. In reply, she merely smirked at me with her eyebrows raised at me. Clearly, she must have known something to force me to buy sexy lingerie!

Victoria then put her arms around my shoulders and whispered into my ear, "Shush, Bells. Do you want to make a scene in the middle of a busy shopping mall?" I nodded my head in reply to her question. I walked away from my two sisters to calm down, leaving them to buy the lingerie for me.

With my other shopping bags in my hands, I walked out of the store like a normal human, careful not to attract unwanted attention to me. I spotted a bench to sit down, so I sat down on bench to rest for a bit. During my restful period, I thought how lonely I was for not having a mate yet. I envied my sisters for having soulmates and for having someone to spend eternity with in their lives. I sighed as I did not understand why was I being dragged from store to store to buy new accessories for me. After few minutes, I spotted my two sisters walking out from Victoria's Secrets with shopping bags in their hands. I sighed once again as they curiously looked at my emotional face.

Charlotte asked, "What is wrong? Are you okay?"

I sighed wearily. "Hey Char, I know you love me. However, I have had enough with your and Peter's secrets! Why can't you tell me what you are hiding from me?" I blurted out to her. Seeing my emotional face, she came up to me and hugged me as she kissed me on my forehead.

"I am sorry for hiding secrets from you and for hurting your feelings. Bells, I really do love you like my own blood-related family. Please trust me because I will not hurt you in the end. Please wait for one more day, and you will see what is going to happen to you," Charlotte soothingly calmed me. I nodded my head into her shoulder as I felt happy tears going down my cheeks.

Charlotte pulled back from me as she lovingly kissed my cheek. That gesture made me smile because I felt so loved and happy that I had a wonderful, loving family. Having a family was worth it!

Being so thankful, I replied, "Char, I thanked you for those heart-warming words. I do trust you sister." Together, Charlotte and I embraced tightly with our arms wrapped around each other. Slowly, we unwrapped ourselves from one another to smile at each other. Together, we happily linked our arms together as we skipped happily along with Victoria to another store. Soon, all happy was once again.

* * *

Later on that night, I came home with many shopping bags, and I was so happy that I was able to buy anything I wanted in my life. After from an exhausting, shopping trip, I decided to relax and to stay home on couch to watch movies. While Victoria, Laurent, Peter, and Charlotte all hunted for their food, I stayed home relaxing throughout the night. I watched Aquaman, Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, A Star is Born, and The Green Book. Soon enough, my movie marathon gave away to sunrise on a beautiful Sunday morning. On this Sunday morning, my throat was extremely parched and painful as I rubbed on my painful, throbbing throat. I realized that I had not fed since Thursday night.

I quickly rushed into the forest and saw two deer. I quickly snapped their necks and drained them dry to calm my aching throat. As soon as I was satisfied, I buried their bodies deep underground. Then, I went to back to my house and locked myself in my office. For hours and hours, I went over my upcoming cases and wrote down notes for all of my cases. Soon enough, I realized it was Monday morning. It was time to go into the office.

As I got dressed for work on Monday morning, I was apprehensive about meeting my new client because I did not know what to expect from that meeting. Given the unexpected surprises that I received from Peter and Charlotte, who knows what my meeting with client will bring to me? However, I knew that whatever happened in that meeting would change my life forever.

* * *

**Author's Note: Here is chapter 3! I am sorry for the short chapter, but the next chapter will be longer. I wanted to focus on Jasper's POV. If you got the hint that I put in this chapter, you would probably know who the mystery caller was! For my readers, you will find out what Jasper has been doing for the last eight years in his life. A certain coven member will help Jasper in the next chapter. However, you are going to read and find out in the next chapter. **

**Until next time, **

**Princess4light**


	4. An Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note: Once again, I own nothing except for the plot and my own characters. Respectfully, all of the original characters and the setting belongs to Stephanie Meyer and their rightful owners. This chapter will be from Jasper's POV. Note the address on the business card is not a real address; I just made it up. I made up the phone number too. ****I am literally writing this story as I goes, so I may not catch my grammatical errors. If I do have some mistakes, please let me know. I will correct them as soon as I can. Thank you! **

**Due to a negative guest's review, I feel like I have to address it. In my culture, it is disrespectful to address older or younger siblings by their first names, and the siblings have to treat each other with respect. Please do not call me out on when I use "brother and sister" in my stories because you have to understand this is how was I raised. ****I hope you can understand. **

**Because of a negative review, I am apprehensive in publishing in this chapter because I am afraid that I will receive unconstructive criticism. In addition, I am a sensitive person. **

**Warning: This chapter may contain some swearing or cussing, so you are forewarned. Mature readers only please. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: An Unexpected Visitor **

**Jasper's POV **

For the last years of my life, it had been pure hell for me. As I recalled vividly, a certain party incident almost led me to attack an innocent human. I was not sure if it was because I was attracted or wanted to protect her. When my so-called bastard of a brother pushed the innocent human into the table, all I remembered was the desire to protect the human from my brother. I did not want attack to human, but I wanted to attack my brother for hurting the innocent human. I felt bad for wanting to hurt the innocent human, so I wanted to apologize to her. However, I could not because I was immediately dragged away by stupid, pixie. My so-called family blamed me for everything such as making the whole family leave Edward's human girlfriend and even destroying the perfect birthday party.

After that disastrous birthday party, my life was utterly destroyed, and the perfect family was no more. Edward called me a monster for attacking his girlfriend. My adopted parents called me a human killer. My wife soon divorced me. She wanted 100 million dollars in a divorce settlement, so I willingly gave the amount of money to her. To make matters even worse, she took Porsche Spyder with her. I loved that car so much, so I was so heart-broken when she took car with her. Emmett and Rosalie left do their own things, so they moved to Tennessee to be closer to Emmett's hometown. Carlisle and Esme, my so-called parents, even refused to be in contact with me because they said that it was my fault that Edward had broken up with his girlfriend. Finally, nothing was left to say about Edward.

Eventually, I moved to Houston to be closer to my coven brother and his mate. When I got to Houston, Peter and Charlotte were nowhere to be found. It seemed that they vanished off the face of the earth. Then, I realized that they must have a powerful physical shield to shield them from me. Without any family members left, I sank into a despair of loneliness, wallowing in my self-pity. My self-loathing had consumed my life for the last eight years.

To add further insult to injury, I got a letter in the mail. Guess who was it from? The answer was my stupid ex-wife. The bitch served me with lawsuit papers, claiming that I had hidden money from her in my stocks and money-market accounts. The question was how did she know that I had billions of dollars in hidden assets? Once I got her lawsuit filing, I needed a good lawyer, so I decided to contact Jenks again. However, my phone call went unanswered. To figure out how to solve my problem, I needed help. On Friday, the much-needed help came from an unexpected note with a business card in an envelope. I read the address on the envelope, and it was from Peter Whitlock. Hmm, a certain male relative sent me something important, so I opened it. The letter read:

_Hello Stupid Brother of Mine, _

_Yes, this is me, Peter Whitlock. My Yoda revealed to me that you needed a good lawyer, so here is a business card of a lawyer friend that I know. She is a good lawyer, and she will win your case for you. _

_Sincerely, _

_Peter _

_P.S. You will find your true soulmate soon. _

When I read this letter, I thought what the hell? Why would that idiot fucker give a lawyer's business card? Why did that fucker say that I would find my mate soon? Could I trust this person? I took the business card, and it read:

_Isabella Higginbotham _

_5387 Bear Creek Road, Suite 880 _

_Aspen, Colorado 81611 _

_970-871-9436_

Realizing I had no other choice, I had to trust this lawyer friend. I called the number on this business card, and a nice lady answered my phone call. "Hello, this is Leah speaking. How can I help you today?" the girl asked.

I answered, "Hi, is this office of Isabella Higginbotham? I am looking for a lawyer because my ex-wife is suing me again for my money, and I already gave her 100 million dollars in a previous divorce settlement. Can you please help me?"

Leah responded, "Yes, this is office of Isabella Higginbotham. Let me ask my boss if she would like to see you Then, I will get back to you."

I quickly mentioned, "okay." It seemed like I was on hold forever, listening to annoying Britney Spears's song, "Oops, I did it again!" That song resonated with me because my stupid ex-wife was being an annoying bitch again! Soon enough, I heard a click on the line, signaling that the receptionist came back on the line.

"Sure, my boss said she would like to see you on Monday morning at 11 am," Leah questioned me.

"Yes, I can meet her on Monday morning at 11am. I will see you then," I replied. I jotted down in my vast, vampire memory to remember this appointment and the address. I was hoping that this appointment will solve all of my problems. Soon, my cell phone rang. I looked at the number, and my crimson eyes became huge as if they were bugging out of their sockets. Peter was calling me!

I pressed the green button on my I-phone, and soon I heard a familiar voice. "Hello fucker! What are you doing? Are you still moping around in your Houston home?" Peter taunted me.

"What the hell fucker! Why did you give me a stupid lawyer's business card? Why did you say that I would find my mate soon?" I bitterly grumbled.

Peter laughed out loud over the phone. Once again, he teased me, "Trust me, fucker! You will not regret this lawyer you are meeting on Monday morning. She is the real deal, brother."

I shouted at him, "Peter, why don't you stop playing games with me! Start telling me what is hell is going on!" Soon, I heard Peter's chuckle on the phone as he hung up on me. What the hell! As soon as I found out what that idiot fucker was hiding from me, I would kill him!

* * *

**On Saturday: **

I gathered on all of the evidence I had on my ex-wife, including all of the documents relating to my divorce settlement with her. I believed that this evidence would show that I willingly gave her the amount of money she had wanted during our divorce. I was determined to beat the dumb, annoying pixie in court and to defeat at her own game. Doggedly, I was not giving up my money without a fight!

To keep my mind off my impending woes, I went out to hunt for my food. Yes, I did feed from humans again. However, I hunted for criminals like murderers and rapists or terminally ill. Leaving my home, I went into the hidden slums of Houston's underbelly to hunt for criminals. Soon, I spotted my target-a rapist that was raping a woman. To save the innocent woman, I stealthily stalked my prey as if I were a crouched, disguised, black leopard ready to strike for its food. I stealthily approached the rapist and quickly dragged him back into vast, murky shadows of Houston's deadly streets. I quickly snapped his neck and latched onto his neck, draining him of his life source-his sweet, delicious blood. With his sickeningly sweet blood pouring down my throat, I deliciously licked my lips as I sufficiently quenched my everlasting thirst for human blood. After I was finished the body, I poured gasoline on him and lit him on fire with a smoldering cigarette that I found the ground. Soon enough, the dead human's body quickly disintegrated into smoldering ash. Then, I quickly put out the fire with water to leave no trace of human body behind in the dumpster. My feeding was done, so I faded into everlasting darkness of the night.

Entering into my house, I entered into the shower to wash off the dirty grimes of Houston's hostile streets. Underneath the shower, I let the water to cascade down my body as if it were a rejuvenation to my restless soul. My restless soul soon became cleansed from its endless pressure like an 80,000 tractor-trailer that had been lifted off my chest. I washed everywhere with a masculine shampoo and body soap, leaving me to smell like an Applewood-cider and maple-brown sugar barbecue sauce. That smell of barbecue made the body tingle with delight as I grinned widely at thought of having barbecue although I could not eat it. Finally, I stepped out of the shower and put a rustic, blue Levi jean and a blue-white checked shirt.

After my shower, I played video-games to keep my mind busy. I played Final Fantasy 15 on the Sony PlayStation 4. I was so engrossed in this game that I had not realized that it was now Sunday morning. Hey, vampires could stay up all night doing whatever we want without even sleeping. Hooray for being a vampire!

* * *

**Sunday Morning around 10 am **

I was still playing my game when I heard loud, obnoxious pounding on my front door. I groaned in annoyance as I angrily pushed the pause button on my controller. I stomped my way through the house to the front door. When I got there, I angrily griped, "What do you want?"

Soon, a familiar voice answered. "Hey, fucker, aren't you going to let me in?" Peter questioned me. What was Peter doing here at my house? I yanked my front door so hard that hinges croaked loudly under pressure. I groaned as I glared at Peter for his unwanted intrusion into my life.

I harshly bellowed, "what the hell are you doing here? I tried to call you and to look for you, but you did not even pick your phone. What the hell, man? Why are you now talking to me when you have not talk to me in the last eight years?" Peter sighed out loud as he stared at his feet in shame.

"Jasper, I am sorry for ignoring you for the last eight years. I apologize for my mate and my actions toward you. I hope you can forgive me, Jazz. I have missed you," he apologized to me. Peter hugged me in a big, sweeping hug with his arms wrapped tightly around me. I laughed as we both hugged one another. I playfully pushed him off me straight into a chair, inadvertently knocking him into the chair and onto the floor. Peter collapsed into an ungraceful mass on the floor. Because he was lying on the floor, I burst out laughing uncontrollably as I doubled over laughing.

Peter got up and punched me in the shoulder. He growled, "What the hell was that, man? That hurt!"

I countered, "I wanted to get you off of me because it was so weird with you hugging like me that!" Peter then slapped me on my back, giving me a good pat on my shoulder.

"It is good to have you back Jazz. Now, it is time to get down to business. On Monday morning, you will meet someone who is your true soulmate. The evil pixie was not your mate, and she was playing you. She knew who was your mate, so she deliberately kept you from your true mate," he commented.

"What!" I shouted.

"Hey Jazz, I know you are an empath. I bet you felt some deception coming off the sinful bitch, didn't you?" Peter interrogated.

Damn it! Alice played me and knew who was my true soulmate! Once I got my hands on her, I would kill her! was the God of War, damn it! No one messed with me ever! I snarled, "That bitch knew she was not my mate! She played me! I fell right into her dark, spidery web of lies Pete! How could I be so stupid? I knew there was something off about her when I first met Alice at the diner. I am empath for goodness sake, and I should have listened to my gut!"

Peter simply smirked at how the God of War was back with a vengeance. He asked, "What you are going to do about it?"

I adamantly replied, "I will find my true mate! I am going to get my life back with my bare, mighty hands!"

Peter stated, "It is good to have the God of War back in full form. I have to go now. I am here on business. I will see you soon again brother." I grabbed his hand and shook his hand gratefully, showing much appreciation that I had for Peter. I walked him to the door and wave goodbye to him as I watched Peter climbed into his 1969 Chevy Camaro.

I closed my front door and walked back into my living room. I put all of my important documents in a manila envelope, so I could be ready to leave first thing in the morning to Aspen, Colorado. Soon, I hoped that all of my problems would melt away in a river full of happiness and love.

* * *

**Let's take look at Peter's thoughts **

**Peter's POV **

I had been hiding some secrets from a certain cowboy. I knew that Isabella Swan was actually Jasper's true soulmate. From the beginning, I knew that Alice was not Jasper's mate. She had been playing the God of War all along, and she deliberately kept him from his true mate. The evil seer hurt my sister and brother! I also knew that evil, psycho seer would find out about Jasper's hidden assets. Because she was so greedy, she wanted all of my brother's money! I sent my ex-coven member a business card, knowing he needed a lawyer.

On Sunday, I decided to visit a stupid, fucking, ex-veggie vampire to kick him in the ass. He need to wake up and find out the truth! After I finished speaking with Jasper, I drove past Houston to conduct some business for my automobile restoration company. After full day in Texas, I drove home to Aspen, Colorado.

It would be funny to see the look on both Bella's and Jasper's faces when they both find out that they are true mates. Since they were meeting on Monday morning, I needed to keep those revelations to myself. I could not wait to end this game!

In addition, I also had been hiding some secrets from a brunette vampire. I knew King Aro and his mate, Sulpicia was like a second set of parents to Bella. I also knew something about Bella's ancestors. For example, Rosalie Hale was actually Bella's aunt by blood from her mother's side. In addition, Victoria was also Bella's ancestor although she was several generations removed in Bella's maternal line. However, Bella did not know anything, so I would be telling her soon. Lastly, my Yoda told me that Miss Arizona was the Volturi's fourth leader and that she had served in the Volturi guard. Since it was kept a secret, I knew I could not tell anyone about it.

Having my Yoda in my head was wonderful because I got to know everything before it happened! Yay, what wonderful gift to have in my head! I will be interrupting that sweet, little reunion.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay, Jasper made an appearance. I am sorry for this long chapter, but I had so much fun writing this chapter. I hope you all like it! I also included a little section on Peter's thoughts because it was related to the game he was playing both with Jasper and Bella. Peter likes to play games, so he is going to be interesting character to write in my story. What will Peter do in the next chapter? Who knows? The next chapter will be from Jasper's POV. **

**Until next time, **

**Princess4light **


	5. The Big Reunion Part 1

**Author's Note: As always, I own nothing except for the plot and my own characters. This chapter features a big reunion between Jasper and Bella. This chapter would be Jasper's POV. I want to say a special thank you for those who favorited, followed, or reviewed my story. I hope my grammar is correct because I am literally writing this story as I goes. I did proofread the story. **

**ForrestersWitch: Thank you for reviewing my story. I have always wanted Bella to become a Volturi queen. I think Rosalie would want to tear the evil pixie apart considering Rose is related to Bella by blood. **

**Mel who posted as a guest: Thank you for your review and support. I really appreciate it. It was not you who gave a negative review. It was someone else. **

**Warning: This chapter may contain some graphic language and adult scenes. Mature audiences only.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Big Reunion Part 1

**Jasper's POV **

On 9 am on Monday morning, I quickly packed everything into my yellow Lamborghini Aventador. This car was my precious baby since the Porsche Spyder was taken from me. I was driving like 90 miles per hour. On the highway, I almost got caught by a state trooper; however, I just slowed down in time preventing me from getting a speeding ticket. I was the luckiest man alive! Hey, vampires had needs for speed! However, I decided to take a break from driving to get an iced coffee and to smoke a cigarette. I got out a smoke and lit up with a match. I took a puff from cigarette and inhaled the sweet, smoke nectar. With the cigarette in my mouth, I thought about my life so far. I realized that I was lucky to find out the truth of about the evil pixie's true hidden intentions. I thought how thankful I was that I got a chance to find my true mate.

After finishing my smoke, I took a drag of the iced coffee. Oh how sweet it was! It had a hint of vanilla inside mixed with toffee and caramel. It was something like that I had never tasted before. To aid in my digestion, I mixed up a little of blood to make the iced coffee tolerable for my vampire's anatomy. Putting blood into an iced coffee turned it into a delicious sweet dessert of Blood Mary and coffee all mixed into one delicious drink. Then, I got into my car and drove the rest of the way to Aspen, Colorado.

When I got into the town, I rolled down my window to take in scents of vampires in the area. However, I received some interesting surprises. I thought I had smelled someone that I had met before, but someone I thought I would never see the person again. The smell was a mixture of freesia, strawberries, and chocolate. The amorous aroma that filled my nose reminded me of one person: Isabella "Bella" Swan.

What the hell? Bella was a vampire? Before I could contemplate any more questions, other distinct vampires' scents attracted with my vampire's senses. Hmm, I could tell Peter and Char were there. But, what the hell were they doing here in Colorado? I also scented out two new vampires that I had met before when they were nomads. Victoria and Laurent, were here in Colorado too? What the hell was going on? Last time, I saw them when they were hunting Edward's human girlfriend. Were they here to finish the job? Finally, I detected a wet dog scent in the area. Why was shapeshifter doing here in Colorado? I was at loss for words…I could not figure out why were the scents were in Aspen, Colorado.

I took a much needed deep breath to clear my head from these numerous thoughts that gave me a terrible headache. Although vampires usually did not get headaches, I had to rub my forehead to get rid of the tremendous pain. Since I was an empath, this onslaught of sudden crazy thoughts always hit me like a speeding freight train, thus always creating immense amounts of pain that brought me to my knees. However, being an empath was a good thing because I could tell when anyone is lying or hiding their emotions. Anyway, I hit the road again to find my lawyer's address. As I drove through city to find my lawyer's address, I eventually ended up in the building where the address was located. It read:

_Isabella Swan, Attorney at Law _

_Isabella Higginbotham, Attorney at Law _

What the fuck! Bella was a lawyer? How was even that possible? I thought about Pete when told me to trust my new lawyer. Hmm, I would have to thank him later for giving me a chance to find Bella once again. I should have trusted Peter's Yoda when he told me the evil pixie was not my mate. However, my own stupidity caused me bunch of problems. Being a dumbass forced me to fall head over heels for a greedy, evil psycho. Never again will Jasper Whitlock be taken for a ride or be played as a fool!

I stared the sign like a dumb-ass idiot who could not believe that Bella was a lawyer. Still staring at the sign, I acted like a nervous, bamboozled fool like a two-year-toddler with throwing quiet, mind-staring tantrum. Scratching my head, I slowly walked to the front door and gingerly opened the door. Inside the lobby, I could smell my mate's sweet, delicious pot of honey from where I was standing. It seemed that Bella owned the whole building because I saw from the office labels that her office was on the third floor. On the first floor, there was a lobby with beautiful ornate chairs and painted artwork covering elegant gold and silver walls. There was even a receptionist desk directing me where to go see Isabella Higginbotham and where the elevators were. After a kind thank you to the receptionist, I walked to the elevators and got into one elevator. I looked the elevators' labels and saw there saw an investment firm on the second floor called Whitlock and Swan Investments, LLC. Hmm, did Bella and Peter own an investment firm together? As I pondered this information, I snapped out of it by pressing the third floor button. While I was on the elevator, I looked down upon my watch and saw that it was near 11 am. Yay, my appointment was coming up soon! Then, I would get to meet my true soulmate!

When I got to the third floor, I was hit by an intense aroma of chocolate, strawberries, and freesias. I knew my mate was here! I quickly got out of the elevator and barreled through the doors, so I frightened the innocent-looking receptionist. The door hit with a loud crash that it left a huge dent in the wall. The receptionist turned to me and angrily yelled out, "what the hell man! Look at what you had done to the wall! You cannot barge into an office like that!"

I looked down at my shoes in shame. I meekly apologized, "I am sorry for barging into like this, but I need to see my lawyer right away. My name is JW, and I have an appointment at 11 am with Isabella Higginbotham." I wringed my hand nervously as I moved my feet apprehensively.

Suddenly, I heard an office door opened and heard a beautiful voice saying, "Leah, what is the hell going on? Why are you yelling at a client? What happened?" I turned around and saw my one true love once again. She did not see me because she was reading a file. The receptionist entered into the lawyer's office and explained what was going on. Then, the receptionist came out and said that I could enter into the office.

I nervously followed my lawyer into her office and sat down quietly. I could tell she was not paying attention to me because she was still engrossed in a file. When she was stopped reading the file, she looked up. Her mouth immediately dropped wide open in the state of shock. I could not help but to laugh at her cute, shock expression on her face. Bella had eyebrows raised up to her hairline as her beautiful eyes took me in in a dazed stare. Finally, she snapped out of her dazed, confused expression. "Jasper!" she muttered.

"Bella," I replied.

She stuttered, "what…what are you doing here in my office. I am meeting a JW at 11 am."

I answered, "Honey, I am JW."

She questioned, "What does JW stand for?"

I replied, "It stands for Jasper Whitlock. I was neither Hale nor Cullen.

Recovering from her initial state of shock, Bella got up and hugged me. She kissed my cheek and whispered, "I have missed you so much Jazz. You are a great friend to me. You told me I was worth it. Thank you for being a good friend."

As I was holding my beautiful mate in my arms, I put my arms around her as I inhaled her sexy, delicious scent of chocolate, strawberries, and freesias. That smell penetrated my brain, leaving me dazed and light-headed as my thoughts became engulfed with devouring my mate here and now in her office. I had to know what she was feeling right now, so I took a leap of faith by kissing her directly on her mouth. I felt her respond to my kiss as she opened her mouth to play with my tongue. As my tongue played with her tongue, I moaned out loud as she groaned into my mouth. As our kiss became heated, I felt Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and wrapped her long legs around my hips as she grinded herself against my rock-hard body. Oh boy, how much I wanted to take her and be stuck in her pussy right now! However, it was not now the time or place to become lovers when everyone could hear us making love.

I groaned out, "Bella, I know that you want to eat and devour me, but we have to stop before we make love in your office." Bella stopped and brushed out her hair with her hands as she smoothed out clothes. I gently held her and kissed her cheek once again.

"Jasper, that kiss was so amazing! I felt an intense electrical connection between us. I love kissing you because you are so yummy," Bella admitted to me.

"Darling, that's because we are true soulmates," I responded. As Bella's and my eyes connected, I felt a spark within my dead heart that would never be irreplaceable ever again. I knew that my last eight years of hopelessness and despair had melt away into a river of happiness and love once again. In my heart, I felt rejuvenated as my foundation of peace and joy settled into my heart once again. However, my inner monologue had to be interrupted by an annoying ringtone of "You and Tequila" by Kenny Chesney began playing. I knew that phone call had to come from a mindless, spineless fucker that I loved so much.

I harshly growled out, "What do you want, fucker? You are interrupting a precious moment."

Peter chuckled and replied, "Did you get your surprise yet?"

I bellowed out, "What surprise?" Then, I realized that his Yoda must have told him that Bella was my true mate, so he purposefully sent me Bella's business card to meet her. I yelled, "You knew that Bella was my mate, didn't you? Why could you not tell me in the first place? I hate when you play games with me! I hate you fucker!"

Peter laughed and chuckled. He calmly taunted, "You do not hate me because you know that I love to play with games with me. Now, hurry up and get out of office because my mate and I have to talk with you. I should warn you that please hear me out before attacking two people that you had met before when you were with the Cullens."

I answered with okay. I turned to my mate and questioned, "Should we talk about our mating situation later?"

Bella replied, "Yes, definitely. I need to talk to Angela, Dennis, and Leah about me leaving work early today. Then, my mate walked out of the office, and she came back into her office a few minutes later.

My mate confirmed, "We can leave now. By the way, I am going to kick Pete's sparkly ass so hard that he would cry begging for mercy because I hate it when he played stupid mind games with me." I nodded my head in my agreement to kick that fucker's ass. I could not wait to enact my mate and my revenge against my former coven mate.

Maybe, I should send a large dose of pain to Mister Outrageous Yoda. Hmm, just a thought.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Uh, oh, Peter is now big trouble! Will Jasper and Bella enact their revenge on Peter for playing games with them? I was thinking that I want Char or Bella threatening Peter's manhood. After that, Peter has to grovel his way out of his mess. What do you guys think? The next chapter will also feature Vicky and Laurent. I just hope that Jasper will be patient enough to listen to them and not attack them. Jasper's protective instincts will possibly make a showing in the next chapter. **

**I hope you all like this chapter. I am going to split this big reunion into two chapters or maybe three chapters because I want to spend time on this big moment of Jasper and Bella's relationship. Let me know if you want three chapters for the big reunion between Jasper and Bella. The next chapter would be Bella's POV. Thank you all for reading! **

**Thank you for your reviews, and you might get a message from me! *Winks***

**Until next time, **

**Princess4light **


	6. The Big Reunion Part 2

**Author's Note: Once again, I own nothing except for the plot and my own characters. I wished I could have owned Twilight because I would have Bella be mated to Jasper instead of Edward. I love Bella and Jasper together, and it was too bad that fans could not see Bella and Jasper together. I want to say a special thank you to those who faved, followed, or reviewed my story. Thank you for all support. **

**Warning: This chapter may contain graphic language and sexual, adult content. Reader's discretion is advised. Mature audiences only please. **

* * *

Chapter 6: The Big Reunion Part 2

**Bella's POV**

Taking Jasper's hand, he and I walked out of office together. I introduced him to Angela, Dennis, and my step-sister Leah. "Angela and Leah, I am sure you both remember Jasper from when he was with Cullens. I will explain to you later about what is going now here," I explained.

Both women nodded their heads, and I waved goodbye to both of them. Jasper and I headed out of the office with our hands linked together. We both of us walked a humanly pace, so we both looked like humans walking at their normal pace. We walked to my car. Today, I drove my BMW into the work today. It was a sleek, black color with golden rims for tires. On the inside, it had gold-colored leather seats. Oh, how much I love my expensive cars!

I grabbed my keys and pressed the remote to unlock my car. Being a gentleman, Jasper opened my car door for me. Then, Jasper's held his hand out. I looked at him questioningly with raised eyebrows. I asked, "Jasper, why are you holding your hand out?"

Jasper smiled at me and laughed, "because baby, I want to drive your BMW. Oh, pretty please baby." As his pleading look and pout worked their effect on me, I sighed as I put my car key in his hand.

I murmured humoredly, "I hate when you do this cute pout on your face. You are so lucky that you are my mate. I would not have let anyone drive my car."

I kissed him on the cheek and got into the car. Then, Jasper got into the driver's seat and started the car. As he pulled out of the parking lot, I gave him directions to my house. My estate sat on beautiful, secluded land on 1 Love River Road. How much I love that name! In the car, Jasper and I talked together. I had a nagging question about what happened after my disastrous birthday party, so I wanted some answers.

I questioned, "Jasper, what happened after my birthday party? Why you did not talk to me?"

He sighed and looked down at his shoes. He took my hand and kissed the palm of my hand.

"I could not say goodbye to you. Alice and Edward, they deliberately kept me from seeing you, and they both physically prevented me from apologizing to you. Bella, you know that Edward can read minds right? He read my mind when I wanted to apologize to you for attempting to attack you during your birthday party. He attacked me and called me a monster. Also, Alice told me that you would not want to see me anymore," Jasper solemnly responded.

I felt my eyes watered from venom tears that could never spill. I looked at my mate, and he saw my venom tears spilling out. He took my hand and kissed the palm of my hand; while, his other hand brushed away my tears. Jasper stated, "Do not be sad for me, my dear. I should have realized that those evil, wicked veggies vamps played me for dumb-ass sucker I was before."

I nodded in reply. Then, I kissed his cheek gently. "Cowboy, we have a certain fucker to punish remember?" I asked.

He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at me. While his hand was on the steering wheel, my certain handsome mate turned his head and began to kiss my neck. I moaned loudly as I heard him chuckling next to me. I giggled at his attempt to flirt with me here in the car. How much I wanted to have sex with him in the car! However, I turned my body away from him, so he could focus on the road. As I turned away from his advances, Jasper pouted at me.

He whined, "Baby, why are you refusing my advances?"

I smugly answered, "Cowboy, you need to focus on the road, so we can get home safely and kick a certain vampire's ass. You know how much you hate your best friend play games with you right?" Jasper nodded and chuckled. While my handsome, blonde mate was driving the car, I plotted how to kick that a certain Captain's ass. Hmm, maybe should I rip off his arms or rip off his dick? That would be a good idea to rip off his so-called manhood, so he would be begging for mercy.

"Baby, I have got a great idea on how to torture Pete for playing games with us," I declared.

"Let's hear it, Bella," Jasper excitedly returned.

I questioned, "how about we rip his arms off or his manhood?" I gradually saw the corners of Jasper's mouth turns upwards into a wicked, evil grin as his eyes lit up. His sparkled eyes made me laugh so hard that I had to catch my breath. I coughed and choked on my venom, so my mate took one look at me; he stopped the car on the side of the road to check on me. He wrapped his arms around me as he gently patted my back to calm me down.

He commented, "silly girl, you could have hurt yourself by choking on your venom. Please do not scared me like that ever again, okay?" I meekly mumbled my apology to him as I gazed into his eyes to gauge how scared he was. I snuggled close to him and gave him a big hug. I leaned my head on his shoulder as he kissed me on my forehead. After he finished checking up on me, he started up the car and went back on the road to my house.

About 15 minutes later, Jasper and I arrived home. In my living room, I saw Peter, Charlotte, Vicky, and Laurent all sitting together waiting for me. As soon as Vicky saw Jazz, she got up to attack him. She pummeled him left and right and did not stop until Laurent and I pulled her off from my mate. I yelled, "Vicky, stop! He is my mate!"

Vicky quickly sobered up and shouted, "what! How could a stupid Cullen be your mate?"

Peter interjected, "Vicki, stop for a minute and listen to me. My Yoda told me that Jasper is Bella's mate. Jasper is actually that Major Whitlock of Southern vampire wars."

Vicki's eyes widened and cursed in Russian. She turned toward Jasper and glared at him. She exclaimed, "what! How can you be the Major of the South? Did you lose your balls, Jasper?"

Jasper stared at her with his mouth wide-open. He wanted to open his mouth, but no words came out of from his mouth. Instead, I answered for him. I explained, "Vicki, the Major was played by the Cullen coven, especially Mary Alice Brandon, or known as Alice Cullen. She tricked him into marrying her in order to get Major Whitlock's money."

Victoria's jaw dropped in amazement and in amusement. She laughed out, "You are a freaking God of War! You are idiot Major! You are freaking dumb-ass for trusting the stupid, Cruella!"

Being unable to speak, the Major stayed quiet while sitting on the couch. Peter commented, "Well said sissy. Man, you are an idiot for trusting the evil, slutty bitch of an ex-wife of yours."

Appalled, I defended my mate, "Guys, please be nice. Tex needs your support, not your criticism. Jazz, you have to excuse Vicki because she has a foul mouth."

All of my coven members nodded their heads in reply. I got up from the couch and stormed up to Peter. glared at him as my eyes darkened into a frightening scary, gloomy color. Then, I slapped his face, leaving a small crack in his rock-hard skin.

The poor Captain of the Southern vampire wars screamed like a girl, "OW! Damn you, sissy! Why did you have to hit me so hard? Why are you picking on me for?"

I yelled, "That is what you get for playing games with me and the Major! Perhaps, I should rip off your manhood to punish you ever further."

Peter cringed at the thought of having his manhood snipped, so he ran out of the house so fast as if his but was on the fire. "Stay away from me missy. I am sorry! I am sorry! Please do not hurt me!" he commented toward me. Then, he quickly ran to his house and slammed his door shut. While Peter was screaming for his life, Charlotte was laughing her but off as she squeezed the couch cushion so hard-part of the leather skin ripped off.

Charlotte continued laughing her but off until I screamed, "Char, look at you what you have done to my couch! You are going to have to buy me a new couch!" She looked at me sheepishly with a frown with upon her normally, happy face.

She apologized, "I am sorry, missy. I will buy one a new couch, but first I have to comfort my hubby since you scared off him with your not so subtle threat. I love you how you threatened him because he needed to be taken down a peg or two."

She gave me a quick hug, and she ran out of my house, while laughing, "Have fun mating with Jasper!" I shook my head at her brazen comment about my love life. I thought she clearly did not have a verbal filter in vast amount of knowledge that lies within her memories.

Vicky and Laurent both had smug expressions on their face; while, Vicky blurted out, "We are going to leave and go to Pete's place. Jasper, you better not hurt my sister, you hear me?"

I stared after my coven mates with my mouth wide open, still shaking my head at Char's comment about me mating with Jasper. I could not believe how she was audacious enough to even blurt out a sexual comment. I turned to my cowboy and commented, "does the Lieutenant even have a verbal filter in her vast, vampire's memory of hers?"

Jasper shook his head no at my question. Relaxing from exciting events from the past hour, I snuggled against my mate on the couch as I nuzzled his ear with my sexy, pouty, lips. Soon enough, my soldier boy responded to my flirtatious affections with earnest. Jasper pushed me back roughly as he covered my body with his being on top of me. He tore off his clothes and my clothes with one swift move. Then, he swiftly entered me with one quick, jerk of his hips as I felt his cock quickly stimulated my pussy into overdrive. I groaned out loud each time he met my sweet spot and yelled out in ecstasy, "Oh Jasper, this feels fucking good! Keep on going!"

My cowboy did not disappoint me; he plunged relentlessly into wet, overstimulated pussy as he laid kisses all over my body. I gripped Jasper's shoulders tightly and clawed at his back, leaving long scratch marks down his back. I heard him hissed out in pleasure.

Being near my orgasm, I screamed out, "Jasper, I am coming!"

Soon, my pussy clenched around my mate's cock tightly as waves of pleasure washed over me. As my orgasm washed over me, I marked Jasper with a bite, sealing my bond to him for all eternity. When I marked Jasper with a bite, I felt his thrusts speeding up into an overwhelming frenzy. Soon enough, his thrusts sped up faster and faster until his cock hit my sweet spot, thus making his cock squeezed my pussy tightly as he groaned my name in ecstasy. In a state of ecstasy, he marked me on my neck, thus sealing that he and I were soulmates forever. Since Jasper and I were still entwined at the hips, I orgasmed again milking Jasper's cock for its semen and milky goodness. Jasper and I laid on the couch, entwined with one another, and basked in the afterglow of delicious love-making.

* * *

**Peter's POV **

**Meanwhile, at Pete's and Charlotte's House**:

Char ran home and saw me hiding behind the couch. Quickly, she locked the door. Char went up to me, dragged me up onto the couch, and snuggled against me. She giggled out, "That was funny, Pete! My sister totally owned you!"

I turned my head to look at her with my jaw clenched tightly. I hissed out, "Char, that was not funny! I thought she was going to rip off my dick! That would be so painful!" In a move to protect my manhood, I covered my dick with both of my hands as if my dick was protected from unseen magical forces. However, today was not my lucky day.

Just as I let my guard down, a boom rocked the house. It turned out that Vicky and Laurent busted the door open and barreled into the house, leaving a huge dent in the walls near the door. Vicky's normally red eyes were totally black as her demeanor showed frightening anger. She stormed up to the couch until she was right front of my face. Out of the blue, she pulled her arm back and punched me with a right hook to my face. My face sported a huge crack as I tried to fend off Vicky's attack on me. However, she was not done. Tori, then, grabbed my dick, and she ripped it off. I jumped off the couch and fell to the ground in a heap. I screamed at top of my lungs as if I was a two-year-old baby.

The infamous red-head put the dick in her pocket. She announced, "You can have your dick back tomorrow. For now, the dick stays with me. You are a dickhead for not telling Bella the truth about her mate."

I crawled over to Tori on my knees, and I begged, begged, and begged. But, my begging went unheard as Vicky walked out of the house. I continued to scream in pain for the rest of the night because I could not have sex with my mate.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you like the chapter. Please review! This is my first time writing a sex scene in my story, so please be nice. For the next chapter, two of former Cullens' coven members will appear. You all are going to have wait and to find out who they will be. I tried to correct all of my grammar mistakes on my own. **

**Until next time, **

**Princess4light**


	7. The Phone Call

**Author's Note: Once again, I own nothing. No copyright infringement is intended whatsoever. Thank you for the guest review reminding me that Bella's gift is a mental and physical shield. I totally forgot that Bella was already a vampire, so she could not cry or even blush anymore. I want to say thank you for those who have favorited, reviewed, or followed my story. All of these positive reviews keep me going. This chapter contains Jasper's and Rosalie's POV. **

**This chapter may contain graphic language, so readers' discretion is advised. **

* * *

Chapter 7: The Phone Call

**Jasper's POV **

Basking in the afterglow of our first love-making, Bella and I continued to make love throughout the night until 2 am in the morning. Then, we talked about her life throughout the eight years that I had missed. Forgetting about the stupid ass-swipe, Bella explained to me how she developed a backbone where she devoted herself to finish high school. She told me how happy her parents were when she got into Yale to attend college. Before her adult life could start, Miss Arizona recalled how her mother and stepfather died after her high school graduation. After her mom's and stepfather's death, she said she became catatonic as if she was stuck in serious funk where she had no motivation to live her life. Realizing her mother wanted to live a fulfilled, happy life, she moved on by attending Yale and getting a Bachelor's degree. To complete her education, she went to law school to get law degree, and Jenks hired her as intern during her law school education. Finally, she took over Jenks' law practice after when he died. My mate had a successful, fulfilling career.

However, my mate neither explained how she became a vampire nor how knew Pete and Char. What the hell were the red-head and the dark-skinned leech associated with Bella? I recalled that the red-head vowed for revenge because Fuckward killed her mate. Why did Bella and her act like family? Why was red-head so protective of my mate? In my mate's personal life, she told me how she had fling with Felix-where they had friends-with-benefits relationship. When I heard she had friend-with-benefits thing going on, I was jealous! The new mating bond urged my beast to stake my claim, to mark my mate as mine, and to attack any potential threats. I wanted Felix and everyone to know that Bella was mine!

One last thing was like a straw that broke the camel's back. My baby girl expressed how she knew that she and I were mates and that Alice broke Volturi's mating laws. Since the evil Cruella broke the most sacred law, Bella told me that Alice would be sentenced to death. When I asked how did she know about mating laws, Bella skipped over that question and told me that she needed to go work. Since I was an empath, I knew she was being untruthful to me. But why? How did Bella know about Volturi laws? When was she with Volturi? If the Volturi knew about her gifts, the coven would not have let her go; the coven would have her serve them all for eternity. If the Volturi knew about her, why was Bella not with the coven? All of these questions haunted me, and I needed some answers.

To further complicate matters, I knew that Pete and Char were also keeping secrets from me. They knew what the pretty brunette was hiding. Being an empath, I felt Pete and Char know the truth. All of these secrets were weighing me down like freight train, crushing me with all of my jumbled emotions with anger, frustration, and worry. I was tired from all these secrets and wanted the truth now!

Without Bella near me, the intense pain ripped through my heart as if enraging inferno threatening to explode. The newly developed mating bond between her and I made things without her unbearable, so I thought about marching straight to her office to make this unbearable, intense pain go away. If I went to her office, I would have taken her right away. However, I did not think Bella would have wanted everyone to see her having sex at work. To keep my mind off my mate, I came upon familiar persons in a picture lying on her mantel above the fireplace. I walked to the mantel to take a closer look at the picture. As I picked up the picture, I noticed Pete, Char, the red-head, Laurent, Charlie, and some native Americans were all celebrating Christmas together with Santa hats on top of their heads. All of them were smiling. Apparently, Pete and Char were now Bella's family. Oh, how much I missed the camaraderie between Pete, Char, and I!

As I put the picture pack on the mantel, my cell phone began to ring. I fished the phone out of the pocket and smiled at the name on the phone: it was Rose. I pressed the green button to accept the phone call and said, "Hey Rose, what's up?"

Rose answered, "Jazz, how are you? Emmett and I miss you bro! What are you doing?"

I replied, "Guess where am I?"

Rose questioned, "Where are you?"

I responded, "I am in Aspen, Colorado." I heard Emmett talking to Rose, saying he wanted to speak me. I assumed Rose put the phone on speakerphone, so they both could hear me.

Emmett queried, "bro, why are doing in Colorado?"

I explained, "You remember the human we left in Forks about eight years ago after when Eddie made us all up and leave her because she got a paper cut during her birthday party?"

Rose replied, "Yes, I remember her. Why are you asking about her?"

I answered, "She is now a vampire and is living with Pete and Char." I heard some gasps through the speakerphone.

Emmett questioned, "What the hell? You found Bella? How is she? What happened to her? I want to know what has happened to her."

I chuckled when Emmett enquired about Bella's well-being. After assward made us move away from Forks, Emmett cried for months, showing much he missed and cared for her. I could tell he wanted to go back to Forks to find his little sister again, so he could apologize for leaving her all alone. Emmett was a broken man with his heart in pain, so he and Rose left the coven to find his inner peace again. With Bella in my life again, I believe Emmett would be happy again.

"Whoa, Bella is a vampire? How is that even possible? I thought she is still living out life as human in Forks," Rose questioned.

"Nope, she is a now a successful lawyer. She took over Jenks' law practice last year. Guess what? I did not even know who she was until I met her Monday morning when I needed a lawyer because the evil, pixie, slut wanted more money. The stupid ex-wife of mine is suing me again and claiming that I had hidden money from her. The most despicable action the psycho bitch has committed was that she prevented me from being with my true mate; that is, she knew Bella and I were mates," I explained.

I heard a chair being thrown into wall on the other line. I guessed that Rose was venting because she hated Alice with all of her heart. Most of all, Rose hated how Alice was using me to fund her extravagant spending. "That bitch, I knew was she up to no good," Rosalie yelled. I could not help but to agree with Rosalie's statement about Alice. That bitch always had tricks hidden up her sleeve. Who knew what else she could do if she was not stopped?

After venting her anger, Rose calmed down, and then she said something that surprised me. "Jasper, I want to see Bella. I would like to apologize to her for the way I treated her in Forks. There is something that I need to tell Bella, so it would be better to see her in person," Rose said.

"Sure, Rose. Let me talk to Bella first," I responded. While I was talking to Emmett and Rose, my vampire sense tingled, that being my pain in my chest stopped. I knew my mate was home. As soon as Bella saw me, she rushed over and gave a heart-warming kiss. I could feel her tongue parting my lips as it explored my mouth's hidden caverns. Lust was building inside of me, causing me to forget that I was still on the phone until a voice broke through the haze.

Rose asked, "Jasper, are you still there?"

I groaned, "yes sis. Sorry, Bella is home. I will ask her if you and Emmett can visit." I asked Bella if Emmett and Rose can come and visit her. She said that she did not want to see the Cullens, and I told her that Rose and Emmett left Cullens. She nodded her head yes.

"Bella said okay. We will see you in two hours. I know how you fast you can drive Rose," I chuckled.

* * *

**This part would be the phone call to Jasper and visit to Bella's house from Rosalie's POV.**

**Rosalie's POV **

Leaving Forks, everything changed. I felt like as if I lost my husband. I knew my husband loved and cared for the human. Emmett treated Bella like a little sister, and he doted on her. During the first few months, he cried in my arms when we were alone. He told me he felt like he failed her because he did not keep his promise: he promised not to leave her all alone like her mother did. My husband could not understand how his family leave the innocent human by herself, being in tremendous pain. He fought with Eddie to stay behind, so my monkey man would watch over her. However, Carlisle, being the coven leader, forced him to leave his little sister behind, thus breaking my husband's heart. Seeing him in pain was gut-wrenching and heart-breaking. Being disillusioned with Cullens, my husband no longer considered Carlisle, Esme, and Edward as family. He considered Edward as a selfish, arrogant brat. The century-old virgin brat was always golden boy in the family who always he got what he wanted even at the costs of others' happiness. Carlisle and Esme always gave in to that brat's every whim, even listening to his advice. The so-called parents did not even parent; instead, they let Edward and Alice rule the family because they cherish their gifts. Seeing that Carlisle and Esme did not value us in the family, Emmett and I left the Cullens and moved to Tennessee.

In Tennessee, I vowed to find Bella and to apologize her for the way I treated her in Forks. It was not because I hated her, but it was because I hated the way Edward controlled her and manipulated her. The human could not even live her life the way she wanted to without Edward's interference. In my heart, I knew he could not be the human's mate because he would not be able to leave her without tremendous pain. That bastard deserved to be punished! The reason why that bastard deserved to be punished went much deeper than friendship.

In fact, Emmett and I had been researching my family line. Before I was turned into a vampire, I had a little sister named Marie Hale who was younger than me by 15 years. I also had black and white cat named Squiggly. Being changed into a vampire, I was not able to keep track of my little sister. Emmett, being a computer genius, researched about Marie and her life. He eventually found a photograph of her in a newspaper when she got married to Jeffery Higginbotham in 1955. In the newspaper, it stated that couple had moved from New York to California. Through California's birth records, they showed that couple gave me birth to a little daughter named Renee Higginbotham in 1968. When Renee was young, she got married to Charlie Swan. After the couple got married, they had a child named Isabella Marie Swan in 1987. I was extremely happy being an aunt. Emmett told me that we should find Bella, thus being a family once again.

Speaking of family, I missed my favorite Texan who left us about eight years ago to drown in his sorrows. Given the ex-wife left him in a state of despair, I was worried that Texan might have killed himself by building a pyre. I wanted to check in my brother, so I took my cell phone and called him. Jasper answered right away.

I greeted, "Hey bro, what's up with you? You and I have not talked in a long time bro."

"I am doing good Rose," Jasper responded. Then, all of the sudden decided to play with game with me.

Jasper said, "Guess where am I?" Why did Jasper wanted to play game with me? Why was I playing twenty questions with him? I decided to humor him by playing twenty questions.

I asked, "Where are you?"

The snarky Texan replied, "I am in Aspen, Colorado." By then, Emmett was paying close attention to the conversation. He looked me as if silently asking what the hell? I put on the phone on speakerphone, so Emmett could talk to Jasper.

My husband questioned, "Why are you doing in Colorado bro?"

Jasper explained to Emmett and me about the story on how Bella was now a vampire and a successful lawyer. He also explained that Bella took over Jenks' law practice. Oh my goodness; I could not believe my great niece was now a vampire! I also could not believe how she grew up into a beautiful, successful adult. I could not wait to see her again! When I found about Bella's whereabouts again, I turned to Emmett and smiled at him. Although I could not cry, I felt venom pooling around the edges of golden eyes.  
My monkey man gently grabbed me in a hug and wiped my venom away with his fingers. At this moment, I felt at peace. However, my new found happiness soon turned to anger.

During my moment of reflection, I forgot my bro was still talking on the phone. Jasper angrily stated, "Alice is suing me again because she found out that I have money hidden away somewhere. After I gave her a substantial settlement, that bitch wants more money! I also found out that she knew that Bella and I were mates. She deliberately kept me apart from my true mate!"

When I had heard what pixie bitch had done, I threw a chair into a wall. I would kill the pixie by bare hands once I got my hands on her. Few minutes later, I asked my bro if monkey man and I could visit Bella. The answer was yes. I excitedly got into my precious BMW M3 convertible. In the car, Emmett got a text message, and it read 1 Love River Road.

I checked the speedometer, and it was 120 mph. Woo, I loved driving at fast speeds! By this rate, my mate and I would reach Colorado in about an hour and a half. Half an hour later, I was driving out of Tennessee into Missouri. Another half hour later, I was driving out of Missouri and into Kansas. About an hour into the drive, I saw a sign saying we were entering into Colorado. Woo, almost there! Finally, I found about where Bella's house was. It was the only house on Love River Road. I got out quickly out of the car and rushed to the door as Emmett followed behind me. Just I was about to knock on the door, the door opened, and I saw Bella and Jasper standing near the door.

Bella motioned for me to enter into house as Emmett followed me inside. I quickly apologized, "Bella, I am so sorry for the way I treated you in Forks. I hope you can forgive me sweetie."

Bella rushed over to me and gave me a big hug. "Rose, I forgive you," she replied. I was happy that Bella and I could be best friends now. She let me go and turned towards her big bro to give him hug. Then, she led us to sit down in the family room. In the family room, I noticed Pete, Char, the red-head, and the dark-skinned vamp. What the hell was going on?

As I was about to voice my question, Emmett spoke up. He asked, "Baby Bells, what happened to you? How did you become a vampire?"

She chuckled and commented, "Good question bro. That my big, loveable, teddy bear is a long story."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all like the chapter. Now, you know that Rosalie is Bella's great aunt. For the next chapter, all of Bella's secrets would come out. She will be explaining her role in the Volturi and how she became a Volturi queen. As for whose point of view the chapter would be from, I have not decided who it will be. I am leaning to write from Emmett's or Bella's point of view. I try to correct all of my grammar mistakes. If you catch mistakes, I gladly will change them. **

**Until next time, **

**Princess4light **


	8. Bella's Secrets

**Author's Note: Yay, here is chapter 8. Once again, I own nothing; Stephanie Meyer and the movie company own Twilight. I want to say thank you for those who have followed, favorited, or reviewed my story. This chapter will contain a surprise person's point of view. This chapter may contain some graphic language, so reader's discretion is advised. This chapter will be very long because I have a lot things planned for this chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 8: Bella's Secrets **

**Emmett's POV **

When Bella called me "teddy bear" again, I was elated and smiled. When Bella told me her story was long, I told my baby sister that Rose and I were willing to listen to her story. I took Rose's hand and led her to the couch as Jasper and Bella sat on the love seat across from us. As Rose and I sat on the couch, we noticed few guests that we would not believe we would ever see again: Captain Peter Whitlock, Lieutenant Charlotte Whitlock, Victoria, and Laurent. On one couch, Peter and Charlotte were sitting close together. On another, Victoria and Laurent were holding hands.

I greeted them, "Peter and Char, it is good to see you again. Victoria and Laurent, what are you doing here? Last I heard from you; you vowed revenge for your dead mate, Victoria." Laurent merely smiled; while the flaming red-head growled at my mate and I.

The infamous red-head replied, "That is none of your business, bastard." After hearing the red-head called me a bad name, my wife became incensed. She growled at Vicki, stormed off the couch, and stalked up to the red-head. A loud slap was heard, and another punch was from Vicki. Uh, oh, this would become an all-put cat fight! Sensing my thought, Jazz came in between two fighting girls as he pushed calm into the women. To further push calm into his sister, he gathered Rose into his arms. Eventually, both women calmed down.

Turning to Vicki, I demanded, "Victoria, I would I like an explanation about why you called me a bastard. Now, look at what you have done!"

The red-head answered, "First of all, Bella is my business because she is directly related to me on her mother's side." I heard few gasps around the room. I saw that Bella was shell-shocked. Baby Bells continued to have a shocked look on her face and opened her mouth few times to speak but nothing came out. Seeing my baby sister was in stock, I turned to red-head to demand an explanation.

I demanded, "What the hell was that Victoria? When James was trying to hunt Bella, you did not even stop him! How can you be her aunt?" The red-head sighed and looked contrite.

"When I first met James, he was my first love, and I thought he was my soulmate. I was attracted to his tracking skill. His aura was what made me felt comfortable and safe. Being safe in his arms, I was happy. As James grew more ambitious in his sadistic games, I realized he was a cruel, abusive man who was using me for sex. After when James was killed, I vowed revenge for his death in a misguided sense of justice. I never meant to hurt Bella because she is niece," Vicki announced.

Everyone including me yelled, "what!"

Vicki got up from couch, walked over to Bella, and hugged her. I heard she whispered in Bella's ear that I am sorry baby girl for trying to hurt you. Still being unable to speak, Bella stood frozen in the red-head's arms as her venom began to pool around her eyes. Bella pulled back and wiped her venom-filled eyes with a sleeve from her shirt.

She whispered, "I forgive you Victoria. You thought Jasper was still with Cullens, so that was why you punched him right?" Vicki nodded.

Bella announced, "I am so happy you are directly related to me because I felt sort of kinship with you Auntie."

Vicki smiled at her niece as she walked back to where Laurent was on the couch. I knew one person who will not be happy with Bella's new aunt: that would be Rosalie. When Bella said that she was happy with the red-head as her aunt, I saw jealousy light up in Rose's eyes as her eyes darkened. I knew Rose wanted to build her a relationship with her because she was Bella's aunt too. Rose felt utterly terrible for the way she treated baby Bells in Forks.

Rose angrily stated, "How can you forgive her so easily when she tried to kill you, Bella?"

"Why would you care blond bitch? You hated Bella and treated her like trash!" Vicki shouted.

Before another fight could brew, Jasper once again released calmness throughout the room, thus easing the tensions. He interjected, "Rose and Vicki, I know you about you care about Bella. Both of you need to calm down before things get out of control. Victoria, Rosalie is not a Cullen anymore; she is a McCarty."

The flaming red-head looked incredulous that Rose and I were now McCarty's, and she nodded. Then, Rose nodded her too. I awkward clearly my throat to gather everyone's attention.

I interjected, "Bellsy, what happened after birthday party when Edward took you home? He told us that you broke up with him and did not want to associate with the family anymore. In addition, dickward told you had moved on with your life."

Bella became incensed and shook her head as her eyes darkened in anger. "Of course, that pussy had to lie to own his family!" she yelled.

Rose, Jazz, and I were stunned. I could not believe that assward had lied about the breakup. Incapable of distinguishing the truth, Carlisle and Esme foolishly believed everything that Edward said. Of course, I now knew that everything he told family was a lie. I assumed that Bella's version would be different from the version that Eddie had told us. Hearing that Eddie had lied, Jasper growled. Rose punched me in my shoulder, and I clenched my fists. However, someone had a different reaction when it was revealed that dickward had lied about his and Bella's breakup. That person was Peter; instead, he had all-knowing look on his face.

Peter chuckled, "Don't worry guys; Bella would enact her revenge." Everyone looked at him questioningly as if how did he know that would happen. Peter simply tapped on his head, signaling that it was gift that told him Sir Eddie's comeuppance would come true.

My blonde angel questioned, "What really happened?"

Bella replied, "He broke up with me in the words, saying the cruel words. He told me that I was nothing but a distraction to him. Being that I was a distraction, he said he and the family was tired of playing human, and the family did not care about me. He explained that my mind was nothing more than a sieve. In addition, he demanded that I did not do anything reckless. To make matters worse, I got in lost in woods from trying to find him. Eventually, I got sick from cold weather and from crying. After getting sick from that night, I sank into a deep depression where I would have same recurring nightmares about Edward leaving me."

The snarls of outrage reverberated throughout the house. Rose, Laurent, and Vicki stormed out to chop down several trees, so I heard bunch of trees falling the ground. Peter and Char remained inside; while, Jasper buried his head in his angel's hair and purred. However, I remained stoic although I was seething inside. Few minutes later, the four people came back in a calmer state. After everyone calmed down, the conversation began again.

I walked up to my baby sister and said, "The family had no idea that Edward broke up with you in such a callous manner. He told the family that you understood his rationale. Like dumbing fucking idiots, the family and I were so foolishly naïve. I love you baby Bells, so it hurt me to leave you without saying goodbye. In fact, Rose and I, we voted to say behind to see if you were okay, but we were outvoted by Carlisle. Rose wanted to build more than friendship with you Bella." When I said that Rose wanted to be friends with her, Bella looked incredulous.

"Rosalie, you voted to stay behind? But why? I thought you hated me?" she whispered. Rose shook her head in sadness when Bella thought that Rose hated her. Instead, Rose was like family to Bella, so Rose walked up and hugged her.

Rose explained, "Bella, I never hated you. I wanted you to live your life to the fullest, and I thought Sir Eddie was controlling you and preventing you from living your life. I did not like that you did not have a backbone when you and him were together. I have something important to tell you sweetie; I am actually your aunt."

Once again, Bella was in shock, so she walked up away from the hug and throwing her arms out in frustration as she yelled, "what the hell?" She continued to yell in frustration. Yup, Bellsy was throwing a temper tantrum! To stop her temper tantrum, Jasper walked up to her and spread calm throughout her body, mind, and heart. Finally, she stopped yelling. She apologized to us for her temper tantrum; all of us brushed it off except for Peter who began chuckling. Char, Vicki, Jazz, Laurent, and I all growled.

Rose demanded, "Peter, why are you laughing? This is not funny!"

Peter laughed even harder as he breathlessly replied, "I knew that this was going to happen because Yoda told me that Vicki and Rosalie were Bella's aunts."

Everyone except Char and Peter yelled, "What!" Seething in anger, I saw Jazz turned from a timid vampire into the intimidating Major. Uh, oh, the Major was making an appearance! With his eyes black as coal as night, the Major stalked to now trembling red-eyed vampire. Seeing now he was in dealing with the Major, Peter put up hands in surrender; however, that action was not enough to satisfy the Major's hunger for revenge. The Major pulled up his arm and sucker-punched the frightened vampire, thus forcing him to land on his ass. Eventually, the Major was satisfied, went back to his mate, and buried himself in the smell of his mate's hair. As soon as his smelled his mate's beautiful aroma, the Major smoothly transformed into a subdued Texan that I knew from before.

Shaking her head, Char yelled at Peter, "I told you to tell you Bells, but you did not want to listen to me!" Turing to Miss Arizona, she apologized. While Bella accepted Char's apology, she gave Peter her middle finger. We all burst out in laughter!

Few minutes later, all of us were gracefully settled on the couch. Bella explained how she overcame Eddie's breakup and finished high school. However, the sad part of her story when her mother and stepfather died in tragic accident. I glanced toward Rose and saw her seeking comfort by snuggling into my shoulder, so I gently put my arms around her. How much I wanted to kill dickward right now for causing so much pain! Yet, Bella's explanation did not explain how she became a vampire.

"How did you become a vampire Bella?" I asked.

Bella chuckled when I asked that question. Her answer to my question shocked me to the core. She explained, "When I was attending Yale for junior year, I was attacked by a rogue vampire, and he had bitten me. I was so close to dying that day; however, an expected savior saved me from dying." When Rose, Jazz, and I heard Bella almost died, we all gasped in shock and had venom pooling around our eyes. Jasper squeezed Bella's hands for support and comfort due to being unable to protect his mate from danger.

Jasper asked the question that was the biggest elephant in the room. "Who was the savior?" he questioned. Bella hesitated and clamped her mouth shut. Clearly, she was hiding something. When his mate refused to answer his question, Jasper stayed quiet and thought about why his mate refused to answer his question. During his deep meditation, his thoughts were churning. Then, the look of realization became engraved on his face as he realized who was the only coven that had authority to deal with a rogue vampire. As soon as I saw face, I knew it had to be Volturi who saved Bella and changed her into a vampire.

I asked, "Bella, was it Volturi who saved you?"

"Yes, it was the Volturi," she replied. Rose, Jazz, and I were all stunned the Volturi would save a human. Why would the Volturi risk exposure and save an innocent human? Clearly, Bellsy must be an extraordinary human for the ruling coven to save her. Hearing that Volturi save her, the Major was worried that Volturi would force Bella to join their coven again. My favorite Texan seethed quietly, so he turned to his mate and sent few doses of fear although Bella seem unaffected.

"Who changed you, my mate?" Jasper asked in a stern voice.

"It was Aro who saved me from dying that day. He and the guard were in the area to capture the rogue vampire. He found me almost bleeding to death from my injuries, so he made the decision to turn me into a vampire. During my change, I felt at peace and experience no pain. After waking up in the castle, I was greeted by Aro, Marcus, and Caius. They were astounded by my lack of bloodlust and self-control although I was considered a newborn. After training with Jane and Renata, I was sent on few missions as a guard. On one of my missions, the Volturi destroyed Romanian coven. After finishing my first year as a guard, I was allowed to come home and to finish my college," Bella explained.

What? Bella was a Volturi guard? Oh my goodness! When I heard that she was a guard, I became very worried about her well-being. Little Bells was clearly in trouble with me, so I would sit her down and give her a big lecture on her safety. I turned to look to Jazz and saw he had a worried expression on his face. Being worried, Jasper gathered Bella in his arms and checked for her scars or injuries. He buried himself in Bella's hair and purred to keep calm. He stated, "You could have gotten hurt or even killed! I am worried about you."

In response, little girl merely rolled her eyes. I heard someone was laughing. Rose, Jazz, and I all twisted around to see who was laughing, and we all expected to see Peter laughing because he was always joking around. But, it was Victoria who was laughing. Rose, Jazz, and I were confused why was the flaming red-head giggling.

Rose decided to voice her question, "Vicki, why are you laughing?"

Still giggling, Vicki could not answer her question, so her mate answered. "She is laughing because Bella is no ordinary vampire. You have guys heard God of Damn? Bella is God of Damn," Laurent stated.

Rose, Jazz, and I nodded. Wow, little girl was so powerful! Both Rose and I wore proud smiles on our faces. However, I was worried about my baby sister's psychological well-being because she was now a killer. Jasper also wore a proud smile, but he was quiet. I could tell he was worried about how his mate would feel being a killer.

Bella chuckled, "That is why I am well-known in the vampire community. But I have something else to tell you. For my other secret, all of you are sworn to secrecy. You cannot tell anyone about what I am going to tell you, especially to Cullens. There will be consequences if you betray my secrets. Is this understood?" Everyone then nodded.

Bella then described, "Here goes the rest of my story. I am actually a Volturi Queen. My status as a queen is kept secret from the vampire world. Only three kings and their wives knew about my status as a queen. I am in charge of controlling North America and South America's vampire covens. I pretend to be a Volturi guard, so people would not know about my Queen's status."

Everyone but Peter were flabbergasted. Hmm, why wasn't Peter surprised with the news? I guessed Peter's gift must have told him that Bella was a queen. Being scared for his mate, the Major chided gently, "Babe, I am worried about your safety as a queen. You are never to go a mission alone; do you hear me?" Bella nodded her head in agreement as she rolled her eyes.

"What?" Rose and I said at the same time. Wow, my little sister was a queen, and she got to wear the cloaks! Hmm, maybe I could ask for a Volturi's cloak? But, I stopped smiling when I saw my blond angel and the red-head's worried expressions since they were worried about their niece. Hmm, I would be worried too.

After hearing my sister was a queen, the conversation focused in new direction. Apparently, Rose was still angry about evil, pixie elf. Rose angrily commented, "I cannot believe how the psycho elf knew that Jasper and Bella were mates. I know there was always something off with her intentions and personality. I mean how could she hide this secret from everyone?" Everyone was dumbfounded.

"I found something kinky in Alice's past, so Laurent and I are going to Mississippi to investigate her background further," Vicki answered. Bella gave her Aunt thumbs up, signaling she approved of the request.

Bella demanded, "Aunt V, let me know you find anything in Alice's past that will explain how she had hidden her crimes." Vicki nodded.

Seeing my baby sister happy with her new family, I missed having the feeling of happiness, love, and affection in a family. As if she was a mind reader, the infamous red-head did something totally unexpected. In fact, she welcomed my mate and I into the coven. I saw Bella smiling when Vicki extended the offer to join the coven.

"No one deserved to be alone. The three former Cullens members are welcomed to join the family," Bella clarified. Yay, Rose, Jazz, and I all wore big smiles on our faces. We could not be any happier!

Out of blue, Vicki handed something back to Peter. She chuckled, "there is your dick." Everyone was chuckling except for Peter who picked up his dick and ran out of the house as if his but was on fire. He yelled, "Char, hurry up because I wanna to get on with you." Looking embarrassed, Char sprinted out of the house. Wow, I just witnessed a funny moment! Life could not get any better!

* * *

**Edward's POV **

Eight years ago, I made a terrible mistake; that is, I left my mate, Bella. I made the mistake in order to protect her from my kind. I felt that her being with me put her in unnecessary danger. In order to keep her safe, I vowed to look after her well-being even if I had to sleep with her every night and be with her every moment. After when James hunted her down, I knew that my relationship was costing her to live an ordinary, human life. When my so-called brother went after Bella, I made the decision to break with my girlfriend. Thus, I left my Bella after saying that she was a distraction for me. That was eight years ago.

During the past eight years, I vowed to kill Victoria, but I could not find her. With Victoria vowing for revenge of her dead mate, I was urgently trying to find every lead about her. I followed her from South America, to Europe, and to America. However, none of the leads panned out.

After fruitlessly following leads after leads, I settled in London. I had to get away from my family because my family fell apart from Bella's disastrous birthday party. I still blamed the Texan bastard who killed to try my mate. Since I was a mind reader, I knew he was trying to kill her and to drain her blood. I could not let that happen because she was my mine! Bella was my mine alone! After the birthday party, I called a family meeting and stated that we, as family, need to leave Forks right away. Everyone supported me except for Emmett and Rose. I did not know why two arrogant fools voted to stay behind to look after my girlfriend. I mean my girlfriend's well-being was not their responsibilities but my responsibility! Those fools betrayed me! I was extremely happy when Emmett and Rose left the coven because I never wanted to see pompous asses ever again! As for the Texan bastard, I could care less about whether he stayed with coven or left the coven. Frankly, I had enough of his worthless, bloodlust ways! As for Alice, I used the pixie for sex because I could not satisfy my desires with my human girlfriend. When it came to sex, I was insatiable, so the pixie was an excellent sexual partner to indulge my sexual frustrations. Finally, the pixie's worth came to an end, and I discarded her like yesterday's trash because I found new ways of releasing my pent-up sexual desires. The only Cullens I still considered as family were Carlisle and Esme because they willingly devoted themselves to satisfy my every whim. Carlisle and Esme cherished me for my mind-reading gift, so I used my gift to influence every decision they made.

Hmm, I had enough of this nonsense babbling. Maybe, I should go home and visit my so-called parents. I bet they would be happy to see me. I booked a ticket from England to Maine. I gathered my important documents to bring with me on my trip home. Looking at watch, I saw that that it was 12:00 pm London time, so it was time to get to the airport for my 2:00 flight to Maine. I locked up my apartment and hailed for a taxi. Taxi arrived, and I was on the way to their airport. At the airport, I made my way through security and passed through many food shops, being thankful that I had hunted for before leaving the house. Eventually, I got to the ticket counter for my flight. Since I was early, I had time to kill, so I read my favorite book, Wuthering Heights.

Soon enough, it was almost 2:00 pm, so my flight was about to leave. Since I lived my luxurious lifestyle, I of course booked a first class ticket. Four hours later, my plane was landing in Maine. Soon, I was on my way to Carlisle and Esme's new house. I knocked on the door. As soon as the door opened, I barged into the house, not caring about my parents' privacy.

My father greeted me coldly, "Edward, what are you doing here? We have not seen you in eight years, and you decide to visit us without any phone calls. I would like an explanation."

I could care less about what my father thought. I only wanted to find Bella. I haughtily replied, "Father, I am sorry for not calling in last eight years. I am really busy right now. I want to be with Bella again, so please help me."

Carlisle acquiesced and nodded. He stated, "I will always support you and good luck my son." I quietly thanked him.

Through his contacts, he told me that Charlie still lived in Forks. I found out that Bella did not live in Forks anymore. What? Bella did not live in Forks? I must find her! I must find her, so I could take in the scent of her beautiful blood. Her beautiful blood was only meant for me! I would not allow a foul beast to destroy sanctity of Bella's blood. Now, I will find my mate, so we can be one once again. Nothing will stop me from my goal.

* * *

**Author's Note: I am sorry for this long chapter, but I had many things to write in this chapter. I hope you all like it! I included a section on Edward's POV because it was related to Bella's secrets. I planned for the next chapter to be a lot shorter than this chapter. For the next chapter, there will be a family dinner, so stay tuned! Please let me know if I need to correct any grammar mistakes. Thank you!**

**Until next time,**

**Princess4light**


	9. A Family Dinner and Mission

**Author's Note: Once again, I own nothing for except for the plot and storyline. The characters in the story belong to SM and movie company, so no copyright infringement is intended whatsoever. This story will be a Jasper and Bella paring. Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. **

**Mature audiences only. **

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Family Dinner and A Mission **

**Bella's POV **

Today was Wednesday afternoon around 3pm, and here I was standing in the kitchen. I left work a little bit earlier than I normally would because I was cooking dinner for Leah, Angela, Kyle, and Dennis. In addition, I also wanted them to meet Jasper, Rose, and Emmett. I would be making macaroni and cheese, seafood and smoked chorizo paella with vegetables, shrimp and scallop linguine with garlic white wine sauce, and drunken chocolate truffle cake. Finally, I will be making mudslides with coffee liquor. I reflected on what I had gained on the last few days. I was thankful that I found happiness and true love again. I was also thankful that I was able to see Emmett bear and Rosie again. When I offered Aunt Rose and Emmett a chance to join my coven, they were overjoyed; so early in the morning, Jasper, Peter, Emmett, Char, and Rose left for Gatlinburg, Tennessee. Rosalie and Emmett were moving from Tennessee to Colorado. During my state of reflection, I heard a car coming up to my estate's gate, so I opened the gate's doors. I heard the car coming up to the house and car doors opening and closing. Due to my heightened sense of hearing, I heard my mate's footsteps entering in the kitchen. I turned around and gave him a big, welcoming kiss home; Jasper urgently responded with fervor. My mate and I were into our heated make-out session that I had not noticed Emmett and Rosalie were in the room until I heard chuckling them in the background. I also heard some snickers coming Peter and Char. Whoops! I instantly turned beet-color red.

Peter, Char, Emmett, Aunt Rose were all flabbergasted. Aunt Rose commented, "Bells, you know much I love you, but I really do not want to see my niece get it on with her mate in the kitchen where people eat and congregate." I smiled sheepishly at her.

However, Peter was still laughing his but off. He riled up the Major by making an ignorant comment. He jabbed, "Wow Major! That kiss must have so much better than the kiss you had with the evil, pixie bitch right? By the way, I love your crazed, sex hair with all of the edges sticking up." My mate immediately stiffened in anger as his eyes darkened into an intimidating dark, shadowy color. If I were still human, I would be definitely peeing in my pants! My mate let go of me, and he kissed me on the forehead. The infamous Major of the South stalked up to Peter, who still chuckling, and punched him in the nose. Everyone heard a bone crack in Peter's nose. I started chuckling and gave Peter a glare.

When Peter said the disgusting comment, Aunt Rose was not impressed. She chastised, "Pete, only you can make such a tender-loving moment into a filthy, scandalous moment. You need to keep ignorant comments to yourself." Char, Jasper, Emmett and I nodded. However, with his nose broken, he whined and begged Char to fix his nose. But, Char shook her head at him and walked towards the front door.

On her way out, she yelled, "Bells, I hope you have a good dinner with your family and best friends. Peter and I, we are going to go hunting tonight. We will back tomorrow morning."

Without turning back, she walked out of the house, leaving Peter all alone with his broken nose. Poor Peter; his mate left all him alone! Still whining, the funny Captain of the South dragged himself out of my house with his broken nose. Oh my goodness; why couldn't brown-haired red-eye vampire keep his mouth shut for once and keep his comment to himself?

Still angry at stupid fucker's comment, the Major angrily stated, "Next time that fucker makes a comment like that; I am going to pump so much lethargy in him! He would go to sleep without a fuss. Emmett, you better not say anything about my heated make-out session."

Emmett wisely stayed quiet, but I heard him giggling. But, the giggling stopped when I heard a yelp from him. I assumed that Aunt Rose must have given him a hard slap on the back of the head. "Thank you, Aunt Rose," I chuckled. She nodded at me. Jasper chuckled when blondie slapped her monkey man. The men left us girls to prepare for dinner. I assumed that he and Emmett would go to the entertainment room to play games.

However, the good times must come to an end since I was cooking dinner. For the seafood and smoked chorizo paella with vegetables, Aunt Rose prepared the seafood, veggies, and the smoked chorizo. Once that was done, I gathered the smoked chorizo, veggies, seafood, arroz, and chicken broth in a skillet. As I was cooking the delicious dish, I inhaled the beautiful aroma of smoked chorizo, veggies, seafood, and rice simmering together in a well-seasoned chicken broth. How much I wished I was human again, so I could taste the richness of paella again! For the second dish, Rose and I worked together on preparing the shrimp and scallop linguine. She cooked the pasta; while, I worked on making the shrimp, scallop, and the garlic white wine sauce. Once the ingredients were all cooked, Aunt Rose helped me by putting cooked linguine into a dish; while, I poured the shrimp, scallop, and garlic white wine sauce all over the pasta. For the final dish, I got the ingredients together for the mac and cheese dish. For my mac and cheese, I added a special ingredient, pancetta. I also used shredded parmesan, gruyere cheese, Monterey jack cheese, shallots, and Japanese panko bread crumbs. For the pasta, I selected elbow macaroni. While Aunt Rose cooked the elbow macaroni, I mixed heaving whipping cream, cooked pancetta, the three cheeses, and shallots altogether. Once the pasta was done, I poured the delicious cheese sauce over the macaroni. As a final touch, I sprinkled Japanese panko bread crumbs atop of the mac and cheese for a nice, crispy crust. Then, I placed the mac and cheese in the oven and set timer for 25 minutes. For dessert, a drunken chocolate truffle cake would be a nice touch to finish the feast. I gathered all of the ingredients for the cake and mixed them together. After that, I placed the cake in the oven for twenty-five minutes. Yay, I was done cooking for tonight's dinner!

I looked at my watch and realized that I had enough time for a quick hunt since it was only about 5:00 pm. The guests were coming over at 6 pm. I turned towards Aunt Rose and said, "Thank you Aunty for helping me with tonight's dinner. Since we have enough time to hunt before tonight's dinner, do you want to hunt with me?"

She nodded. Aunt Rosalie and I chatted a bit about my life. I told her about friends-with-benefits relationship with Felix when I was with Volturi. The look on my aunt's face caused me to chortle loudly. My aunt called me a "naughty girl'. I laughed. The conversation moved on how she and Emmett had split from the Cullens because my aunt felt that Cullens did not truly care or even love her and Emmett. Instead, my aunt told me that Cullens only cared about Edward and Alice because they both had gifts; whereas, Emmett and her were ignored. Hearing the way my two precious family members were treated by the Cullens, I seethed quietly in anger, thus plotting for revenge against those arrogant, cruel vampires. From all those years ago, I remembered the phrase that my mate said to me, "You are worth it." Using this reminder, I explained to my Aunt that she and Emmett were worth it. Aunt Rose gave me a big hug. I basked in the hug that Aunt Rose had given me. I believed I had loving relationship with my aunt, being thankful that I could talk to her about my life. I heard the timer for the oven going off, so I took the cake and mac and cheese out of the oven. Yay, everything was all done! I looked at my watch and saw it was about 5:25 pm.

After covering up dishes, I changed out of my apron and put on comfortable clothing that I used for hunting animals. I came down downstairs and asked my aunt to see if she was ready to go hunting. Yes, she was ready. Together, Aunt Rose and I ran through the vast expanse of the forest behind my house. Upon entering the lush, green scenery, our vampire hearing picked on some beautiful animals' sounds. My aunt and I ran toward the direction. Once we got there, I spotted a deer. I immediately pounced on it and drained the animal of its precious life source. Hmm, the blood was delicious as I licked my lips to savor the taste. My aunt spotted a mountain lion, snapped its neck, and drained the blood from the animal. After she was done, I took the carcasses and buried them deep in the dense, forest. Together, we both ran home since it was about 5:40 pm.

As soon as I got home, I thought about how to remove the smell of the blood. I entered the house, made my way to my bedroom, and stripped off my clothes. I stepped into the shower and started the faucet. When I felt the hot, soothing water cascading down my body, I moaned out a contented sigh. I moaned even louder when I felt a muscular body with its penis pressed against my back. I moaned when I felt my mate placed heated kisses down my neck as he grabbed my breasts in his rough, needy hands.

Jasper huskily commanded, "Baby, I want to have a quickie with you before the guests come for the dinner. While I entered you through your ass, I want you to lay hands on the shower wall to brace yourself."

I nodded my head in agreement. I braced myself by placing my hands on the shower wall. Then, I felt my mate entered me with his huge dick and groaned in ecstasy as I moved my hips in sync with my mate's hard thrusts. I could feel his penis stretching my walls to their fullest length, thus giving me pain and pleasure in all one. I moaned my mate's name repeatedly as if it was my mantra. Soon enough, my ecstasy reached its highest peak when I felt my muscle clenching around my cowboy's penis. After I orgasmed, Jasper groaned out my name and orgasmed when I felt his dick shuttered in me. I loved it how Jasper was rough and wild during the sex. It made our sex life was so much spicier!

However, I was not satisfied right now. I playfully complained, "Cowboy, you know that I need to take a shower. Having sex in the shower was fun, but we have guests coming over; I do not want to smell like sex." He chuckled and proceeded to shampoo my hair and to scrub my body. The way my cowboy scrubbed my body and shampooed my hair was so sensual that it caused me to almost cum a second time. Instead, I groaned loudly. Few minutes later, both Jasper and I were done showering. I walked into the closet to get dressed, so I picked out a Star Wars tank top, a Star Wars sweatpants, and a pink slipper. Jasper wore a Marvel's Avengers t-shirt, Marvel's Avengers face logo pants, brown leather moccasin slippers. After getting dressed, Jasper and I went downstairs hand in hand. I came down just in time to hear the doorbell ring. When I opened the door, I saw my two best friends, my sister, and her boyfriend.

I greeted, "Hey guys, what's up? Angela, you remember Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale, and Emmett Cullen from Forks High, right?" Angela nodded.

I introduced Kyle Camden to my three new coven members. "Kyle, this is Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. I knew them from when I lived in Forks, Washington about eight years ago," I said. However, Angela and Leah were not impressed with the newcomers. Instead, they were barely acknowledging the newcomers' presence except for Angela nodding her head.

I explained to my four guests, "They are not associated with Cullens anymore. Emmett and Rosalie go by McCarty now, and Jasper goes by Whitlock now. Jasper is my mate."

I saw Leah gave Jasper a stink eye. "Jasper, if you dare hurt my sister like the way that dumb-ass prudeward did, I will hunt you down and burn you," she threatened.

My cowboy chuckled and replied, "I will never hurt Bella; she is my life."

I led everyone into the kitchen and told everyone to sit down at the table. I went to the bar counter and started to make mudslides cocktails for everyone. After when I was finished with the drinks, I brought them to the table. Soon, everyone was drinking the delicious cocktails. Thankfully, I had set all the utensils and plates before I went out hunting. It was simple enough that Aunt Rose and I just brought all of the dishes to the dining table. Leah, Angela, Dennis, and Kyle spooned handfuls of the mac and cheese, paella, and linguine onto their plates. Dennis, Emmett, Kyle, and Jasper talked about sports, movies, and cars. But, something came out of Dennis's mouth was unexpected.

He asked, "Jasper, when you are going to make an honest woman out of Bella?" I was flabbergasted. Being so, I spitted out my cocktail drink on all over the table; whereas, Jasper was rendered speechless. I heard Emmett giggling in the background, but he yelped when a hand hit his head. Jasper and I had no reply to Dennis's question. Thankfully, Leah moved the conversation into a new direction.

Leah commented, "Damn sis, this mac and cheese is totally the bomb!"

Angela also remarked, "Bella, that was the best dinner I had ever had in a long time. Can you give me the mac and cheese recipe? I would like to cook it at home for my husband."

I replied, "Sure Angela."

Kyle also noted, "Bella, I am also thankful that you are wonderful cook. Your cooking is much better than Leah's cooking." Leah became incensed and punched her boyfriend's shoulder. Since he was a shape-shifter, Kyle did not feel pain.

I chuckled, "You are welcome Kyle. Leah is not so bad of cook because I have been teaching her."

I gave my mac and cheese recipe to Leah and Angela. After giving my recipe, I talked to Leah. I asked Leah how was school going. She said she was doing well in school. I was so thankful that I was my older sister was a good student. After that, Angela, Leah, and I were conversing about new clothing trends such as chunky boots with feminine dresses or even maxi faux leather coats. My favorite dressing trend was wearing dresses with chunky boots because I love wearing boots!

Around 10pm, I received a text from Stephanie, saying that Carlos Rodrigues was in Utah and was creating a mess. In the text, she also told me one of my contact would be there waiting for me. Being part of the Volturi, I knew I had to go deal with the problem. I texted her back to send me the address. When I got the reply, I saw my mate looked at my cell phone suspiciously. I shook my head at him, saying it was nothing. I quietly slipped out of the room, entered my bedroom, got my backpack, and exited the house. Soon, I was on my way to Utah.

* * *

**Jasper's POV **

For half an hour, I pondered about Bella's unknown text. After receiving the text, Bella disappeared. Hmm, what could she be hiding? Being an empath, I knew she was hiding something. Out of the blue, Leah remarked, "When my sister goes on a mission, she always brings her backpack with her because it has her Volturi's crest and cloak. She keeps her backpack in her bedroom. If it is gone, then she must be on a mission."

I motioned for Rose to check Bella's bedroom to see if her backpack was gone. When Rose came downstairs with an unhappy look on her face, I knew Bella was gone. I glanced at Rose and Emmett and saw that they were about their niece and sister, respectively. I asked, "Hey Rose and Emmett, do you want to come with me to find Bella?" They both nodded.

"I am going to bring the laptop, so I can hack Bella's phone and try to see where she is going," Emmett said.

Rose stated, "I am driving because you boys drive too slow!"

As Rose got into the driver's seat, I got into the front passenger's seat, and Emmett was sitting in the back. Emmett asked for Bella's cell phone number, so I gave it to him. Once he hacked her phone, he found some information about where my mate was going.

"Ok guys; I know where is Bella going. She got a text from Stephanie, saying there was trouble in Utah. The guy who is causing the trouble is named Carlos Rodrigues. He lives in Moab, Utah at 999 Silver Flower Place. Rose, drive straight on Interstate 70 West; it should take about 3 and a half hours to get there. I bet Rose that you should make it in two hours if you drive fast," Emmett announced.

Rose pushed hard on the gas pedal and reached 95 mph. Thankfully, it was nighttime, and no one was in sight. I knew my sister loved to fulfill the need for speed. While Rose was driving, I thought about what was I going to do when I caught up to Bella. I would first lecture her about her safety and beg her to accept help with her Volturi's duties. Heaven helped Miss Arizona when I caught up to her! I was not sure whether to be angry at her or even to hug her! I did not realize I was lost in my thoughts when Em tapped on my shoulder.

"Hey bro, are you okay?" he questioned.

I replied, "Yes, bro, I am okay. I am just worried about Bella's safety. She should have told us where she was going. I do not like that she carries burden of missions all alone without backup. What if she got killed or encountered bad, vicious vampires like those of James's coven?"

Emmett countered, "How about we create royal guards and a council, so the guards and council would protect and advise its leader?"

Rose replied, "That's brilliant monkey man! This model is like how Aro, Marcus, and Caius have run their kingdom for centuries!"

I teased, "Hey, who knew Emmett could be so smart?" Rose chuckled; while, Em slapped back of my head hard. I yelped and gave him the middle finger. Emmett laughed too. I love how we had so much fun together. However, the fun we had had to end because Emmett's tracking showed us that we were coming up to our destination.

Emmett said, "Rose, we are almost there. We are about five minutes out. I hacked Bella's GPS on her phone. We are about few minutes behind her. Bro, get ready; it time to kick some ass!"

I nodded. As Emmett, Rose, and I approached to closer to our destination, I could not wait until I let the Major out to kick some ass! Out of the car of my eye, I saw another car pulled up toward curb just as our car pulled up. I saw that Bella was in the car. When she stepped out, she looked like a deer in the highlight.

She muttered, "Oh Shit!"

I stormed up to her and gave my Major's glare. Bella put her hands up in surrender when she saw my glare. I hollered, "Bella, what the hell you were thinking when you decided to come on this mission by yourself?"

But, my mate could not answer my question. Bella's contact, Mary Solcum, came over and lectured us to be quiet because Carlos and his cronies were still inside. Bella thanked her and gave her some money. Bella led the charge to into the house. She brutally ripped the door of its hinges and stormed inside. Emmett and I followed her inside. I watched as my mate decapitated a vampire by a forceful, high-leg kick. When I watched her karate skills, her beauty seduced me into a major hard-on as my dick swelled under my pants. I shook my head to clear this unwanted sexual desire. To relieve my frustration, I attacked the nearest vampire and beat him to a pulp. Em was taking out two vampires near him. I saw the ring leader ran out of the back door as if his pants were on fire with Bella hot on his heels. I quickly killed the vampire in front of me and ran out too. When I ran into the forest, I saw Bella had Carlos by neck with her squeezing tightly.

Bella announced, "Carlos Rodrigues, the Volturi sentenced you to death for these crimes: the exposure of vampire race to humans, failing to dispose humans properly, and rape and torture of human women."

Carlos, however, did not want to go quietly. "Fuck you! You can never kill me!" He shouted. Being an empath, I knew he had no remorse. Shaking her head, Bella quickly snapped his neck and lit on his body on fire. Damn, my mate was powerful and a badass! Now, I knew why people called her the God of Damn. If you committed heinous crimes, she would show you no mercy. I quickly went up to her and gave her a mouth-watering kiss on her lips. She responded immediately, and her tongue slipped past my lips. I moaned. We were engrossed in the mouth-watering kiss that we did not realize Emmett came out outside until he whistled.

Emmett clapped his hands and whistled, "Sorry to interrupt your lovefest, but I think there is someone who want to see her niece right now."

Bella stopped and nodded. Together, she and I walked toward the front of the house to meet her Aunt Rose. On the way there, we realized Emmett had burned out the house down, leaving no trace of vampires. As we got to the car, Rose ran to Bella and squeezed her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Isabella, never scare me like that ever again; do you hear me? If you ever do that again, I would beat you with an inch of your life," She reprimanded. Bella cringed and nodded. Wow, my sister was so violent!

Meanwhile, I was more subdued in my reaction. "Bella, Emmett and I, we came up with a plan for you when you go on missions. Together, your brother bear and I would be your guards and advisors to advise you. Never again, you will have go on missions alone. Please let someone help you," I explained.

Bella nodded and said, "I am sorry guys. I am so used to going on missions alone. I love you so much, cowboy. Aunt Rose, I love you too. Let's go home."

Together, Bella and I travelled home in her car; while, Rose and Emmett went in her car. Life was good for Major Whitlock.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I know I promised you a short chapter, but I had so much fun writing this chapter. I love writing Jasper and Bella's scenes. For the next chapter, you will find out how Alice was able to hide her atrocious actions from her family. Maybe, there would be a section on Edward and how he goes back to Forks to find information about Bella's whereabouts. **

**Please Review! **

**Until next time, **

**Princess4light**


End file.
